


Cotidiano

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Opposite Day, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: Una colección de one-shots y drabbles random con diversas parejas y AU's.





	1. Comic (OD Mark/ OD Eduardo)

—Van a matarme en mi casa —masculló con nerviosismo mientras jugueteaba con los bordes de su bufanda, su labio estaba roto y un moretón en su mejilla comenzaba a formarse.

—No se ve tan mal —dijo tan alegre como pudiera intentando contagiar a su compañero de su optimismo, no estaba en mejores condiciones que su amigo, los moretones en su rostro eran mucho más evidentes en su piel pálida, su nariz estaba hinchada, tenía un par de rasguños cerca de su cuello y le dolían sus nudillos enrojecidos, pero se sentía satisfecho.

El rubio se sentó sobre la cama que se hundió bajo su peso, sonreía mientras colocaba el botiquín sobre sus piernas y miraba distraídamente los posters de superhéroes pegados en las paredes.

—No debiste pelear con él.

—Arruino mi cómic, además es un idiota —se defendió haciendo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Te duele?

—Se ve peor de lo que duele.

—Lo siento.

Eduardo suspiro mirando a Mark deprimirse, era raro verle decaído, pero realmente parecía arrepentido, aun le costaba creer que hubiese peleado con Matt, podría haberlo imaginado de Jon, pero no de Mark, incluso el propio Matt parecía realmente sorprendido del repentino ataque, quizás por eso es que Mark había tenido la ventaja en aquella pelea, sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo tonto que fue de su parte tratar de separarlos, lo único que había logrado fue avivar más a Mark después de que el pelirrojo le golpeara por accidente.

—No es nada —dijo intentando restarle importancia al asunto mientras pensaba que seguramente sus padres le matarían en cuanto supieran que se había metido en problemas—. Puedes pasarme eso por favor.

Mark solo miro el botiquín sobre sus piernas y sonrió mientras se lo extendía al latino, ya se había convertido en una costumbre entre ellos que Eduardo curase sus heridas, solía ser bastante descuidado y demasiado propenso a lastimarse a sí mismo por lo mismo, pero desde que se conocieron Eduardo siempre había estaba ahí para cuidar de él. Comenzó a tararear una tonadilla pegajosa que había escuchado en algún lado mientras veía atento como Eduardo comenzaba a limpiar y vendar sus manos, siempre le gustaron aquellas atenciones y siempre disfruto de la cercanía que aquellos momentos les permitían compartir.

Le gustaba su amigo, esa era una verdad que hace mucho había aceptado, Eduardo era uno de los pocos que no lo trataban como un tonto, podía ser descuidado, torpe y tal vez demasiado distraído para su propia seguridad, pero no era tonto; siempre le gustó la forma en que Eduardo era con él, le gustaba su forma tranquila de ser y como siempre estaba ahí para sacarlos de problemas a él y a Jon.

—Creo que con eso ya está.

—¡Gracias!

El adolescente más alto miro los vendajes en sus manos con una sonrisa mientras movía una de sus manos hasta tomar la de amigo que hizo nada por apartarse, aquello parecía una buena señal desde su punto de vista por lo que quizás podría intentar arriesgarse un poco más. Los labios de Eduardo eran delgados y algo agrietados, había un ligero sabor a sangre en ellos, pero no supo si eran de los suyos o de los propios, solo fue un suave roce que duró unos cuantos segundos, pero para él duró más que eso; se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro, las mejillas morenas del Eduardo se encontraban completamente sonrojadas y tenía una expresión que no podía descifrar.

—Me gustas —admitió con sinceridad, nunca entendió porque la gente tenía tantos problemas para admitir algo como eso, pero se sentía realmente bien decirlo.

Las manos de Eduardo se movieron hasta su boca incrédulo de lo que había sucedido, no sabía qué pensar, se sentía confundido y su corazón parecía que escaparía de su pecho de un momento a otro, lo siguiente que supo es que Mark se había abalanzado sobre él tirándolo sobre la cama mientras le abrazaba diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba con pequeños gritos de euforia.

Podía sentir el corazón de Mark latir casi tan acelerado como el suyo, no sabía que más hacer salvo ocultar su rostro sonrojado contra el pecho del otro chico que se negaba a dejarlo ir.

El rubio sonrió triunfante sintiendo como Eduardo había dejado de moverse y simplemente dejaba que le sostuviera entre sus brazos, no le había rechazado y eso definitivamente era un punto a su favor, definitivamente había valido la pena pelear con el pelirrojo si aquel había terminado siendo el resultado.


	2. Baile (Edd/Ellana)

—No es tan complicado, uno, dos tres, tres pasos, tres estúpidos pasos.

El reclamo frustrado de la chica llegó a sus oídos por enésima vez desde que habían comenzado a practicar. Habían pasado la tarde practicando vals, los muebles de la sala habían sido movidos dejando espacio suficiente para practicar aquel baile lento, bailar sin música era extraño, pero Ellana se había hartado de regresar a la misma pieza una y otra vez cada que se equivocaba en seguir el ritmo, no la culpaba, incluso él estaba harto de la tonadilla que se había repetido tantas veces que sentía que jamás saldría de su cabeza.

—No lo arruines esta vez.

—Ya, lo tengo, uno, dos, tres, es todo —Edd respondió con fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ellana suspiró con cansancio colocando su mano bajo la barbilla de Edd obligándolo a enderezar su postura.

—Postura. Vista al frente, postura relajada, no te encorves y mírame a los ojos.

Por un par de segundos Edd sintió su cuerpo tensarse, el gesto fue más que suficiente para que sintiese una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, deslizó su mano hasta colocarla sobre la espalda de la morena que no tardó en moverla hasta dejarla poco más arriba de su cadera mientras soltaba un nuevo regaño sobre la postura y colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Edd antes de tomar su mano.

—Comencemos. Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres...

Y voz de Ellana marcaba el ritmo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, uno, dos, tres, ambos se movían a la par, se movieron sobre la pista improvisada que era la sala, girando alrededor sin cometer un solo error.

—Eso salió bien —Edd sonrió con una emoción contagiosa de la que incluso Ellana no pudo evitar contagiarse.

—Con música esta vez.

Una emoción efervescente surgía entre ambos mientras se dejaban guiar por la música, la parte final de la pieza se encontraba cerca de llegar.

Su vista fija el uno en el otro, la escena era tan cliché que Edd no pudo evitar dejarse guiar por el impulso y terminar aquello con el típico beso con el cual se coronaria cualquier momento como ese.

El rostro de Ellana pasó de la sorpresa a la ira, su corazón palpitó en su pecho con una emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero aquello no hizo más que enfurecerla.

Edd miro a Ellana, desde su perspectiva aquel momento se sentía perfecto y por unos segundos lo fue, hasta que un puño se estrelló contra su rostro antes de que un par de insultos contra su persona llenaran la sala. Fue el sonido de la puerta de la casa azotándose lo que finalmente logró sacarlo de su aturdimiento, ¿qué había sucedido?

Permaneció en la sala, repasando mentalmente lo que había sucedido, buscando su error, era cierto que ellos nunca se llevaron bien, el motivo era algo que no recordaba, ni siquiera sabía si había alguno, pero en las últimas semana su relación se había vuelto más afable, pensó que el momento era el ideal todo le daba pauta para besarla, Ellana le había correspondido y luego le había rechazado para salir convertida en una furia, sabía que no estaba con nadie, no tenía ninguna pareja, pero entonces recordó aquello que se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza para él en las últimas semanas, Tom, él y Ellana parecían haberse vueltos sumamente cercanos desde que la chica había puesto en su lugar a Tord con un par de frases mordaces que habían dejado sin palabras al noruego, celos, sentía celos cuando los veía juntos, cuando les veía marcharse y regresar armando un escándalo que podría despertar al vecindario entero después de salir a un bar.

—Se ve mal, ¿qué hiciste?

Tom apareció en la sala cargando un par de bolsas, dejando la pregunta en el aire mientras entraba en la cocina.

—Nada —murmuró Edd pensando que Tom era la última persona a la que quería cerca en aquellos momentos, sin embargo, una lata de cola fría fue una oferta de paz a la que no podía decir que no.

—¿Tord de nuevo? —Tom preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, dejándole caer descuidadamente y dando un trago a su licorera.

—Ellana.

La risa de Tom llenó la sala.

—¿La pisaste de nuevo?

—No.

—Oh, ya sé, trataste de ver si funcionaba uno de esos cumplidos estúpidos de Tord.

—Incluso yo me golpearía a mí mismo por eso. Y no es un concurso de adivinanzas.

—La intentaste besar.

La falta de respuesta hizo que Tom borrara momentáneamente su sonrisa y cubriese su rostro mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Idiota. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

—No sé, ella solo se molestó.

—Mira, no soy el mejor con las chicas, pero incluso yo me molestaría si un tipo con el que he pasado peleando toda la vida me besara de la nada y esperara que todo se volviera un borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Pareciera que hablas por experiencia.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Y qué sugieres.

—Discúlpate.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Besaste a la chica con la que has pasado casi toda tu vida peleando, tan solo imagínalo, genio, al menos pudiste invitarla a salir primero.

—Oh. Creo que eso podría funcionar.

~*~

—¿Qué quieres?

El cortante saludo de su vecina estuvo cerca de hacer que se retractara de sus acciones y si fuese otra persona quizás lo hubiera hecho, pero decidió permanecer firme y tragarse su orgullo levantando la pesada bolsa llena de latas de cola de dieta que había comprado para la ocasión, sin embargo, comenzaba a reconsiderar que aquella fuese la mejor idea de todas, quizás debió haber optado por algo más cursi, por algo más de chicas.

—Traigo una oferta de paz —la mirada escéptica sobre su persona le hizo pensar que terminaría con la puerta estrellándose contra su rostro—, lo siento, por lo de la otra vez.

—Eres un idiota.

—Supongo, Tom dijo lo mismo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No estoy seguro, pensé que... no estoy seguro de lo que estaba pensando en realidad, supongo que habíamos estado llevándonos realmente bien últimamente así que...

—Cierra la boca, hablar no es lo tuyo ¿sabías?

—Entonces... ¿te gustaría salir alguna vez?

—¿Cuántas latas tiene ahí?

—Las suficientes para que se considere un soborno.

—Podría considerarlo entonces. 


	3. Miseria (Edd/Eduardo)

La miseria busca compañía.

Aquella fue la frase que Eduardo le dijo con una sonrisa triste aquel 31 de octubre en que ambos se encontraron.

Ninguno tenía un lugar a donde ir, nadie esperaba por ellos, sin familia y sin amigos.

Caminaron por las calles repletas de niños y personas con disfraces de fantasía, monstruos, princesas, héroes, la variedad era amplia, uno de los dos comenzó a contar una anécdota de su infancia y continuaron hablando sobre sus aventuras con sus amigos, Matt hizo esto o Jon hizo aquello.

Terminaron frente a una cafetería que lucía acogedora, adornos de Halloween decoraban el lugar, la combinación de naranja, morado y negro ofrecía una sensación extraña, alegre y tranquila a la vez.

El más alto abrió la puerta y le ofreció el paso.

—Mi caballero —aquella frase sonaba divertida para la situación y no se contuvo de decirla.

—Las damas van primero.

—Pero eres el número uno, entonces creo que debo ser el caballero.

Ambos rieron de aquello.

Por primera vez en años ambos se sintieron felices, la nostalgia y la melancolía mantuvieron apaciguada aquella rivalidad infantil que mantuvieron por años o al menos la que Eduardo mantuvo con Edd.

Las salidas entre ellos fueron cada vez más frecuentes, de encuentros casuales a salidas casi diarias, un almuerzo o una cena, dormir en casa del otro buscando consuelo a su soledad.

Aquello provocó que algo se rompiera dentro de cada uno.

—¡Los extraño demasiado! —grito Edd si poder dejar de llorar.

En la televisión pasaban aquella vieja película de _"Los piratas zombis dementes del infierno", _Eduardo se mantuvo abrazándolo, mientras en la tele continuaba una masacre de sangre y vísceras falsas de bajo presupuesto.

Pasaron la noche en el sofá, en un abrazo al que se aferraban como un salvavidas, ambos sabían que se encontraban en el borde del abismo.

—No te vayas, no me dejes Edd, no mueras, no desaparezcas como todo lo que amo.

Aquel ruego desesperado, no parecía propio del hombre que creía conocer.

Edd solo se mantenía firme sosteniendo el peso de un Eduardo borracho, que no dejaba de buscar consuelo con desesperación.

Su primer beso sabía a alcohol y cola, brusco y descuidado, a ninguno le importo.

Ambos juntaron los pedazos rotos del otro, intentando llenar la pérdida que sus amigos habían dejado tras de sí.

¿Cómo fue posible que todos murieran y los dejaran solo a ellos?

¿Por qué se sentía que aquellas muertes eran su culpa?

La miseria busca compañía, era cierto, la miseria buscaba compañía y la habían encontrado uno al lado del otro.

Un anillo y una propuesta en medio de un paisaje rodeado de niebla.

Un sí, respondido con lágrimas y una sonrisa.


	4. Cansancio (OD Tord/ OD Tom)

Sin duda las cosas podrían ser mejores, pensó mientras el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía al retirar su visor de su rostro, había tantas cosas que deseaba cambiar que le sería imposible hacer una lista de todas ellas, pero al menos, las personas realmente importantes de su vida se mantenían en ella o al menos casi todas, Edd no estaba incluido, al menos aun tenia a Matt y Tord, solo por ellos valía la pena continuar siendo el mismo y mantenerse optimista, aunque había días malos, días como ese en los que sentía que no podría continuar con su fachada y se derrumbaría.

Se acurrucó sobre la cama abrazando su almohada, sin su vista el resto de sus sentidos parecían agudizarse, acarició las sábanas de algodón, su textura era suave y desprendían cierta calidez, no la suficiente para aislarlo del eterno frío de la base, pero si para mantenerlo tibio durante las noches, en especial cuando compartía aquel pequeño espacio con alguien, talló sus ojos sintiendo aquellas viejas cicatrices resultado de una serie de tratamientos por evitar que el cáncer que había comenzado en sus ojos se extendiera, perdió su vista, pero al menos la enfermedad había sido controlada, realmente creyó que su ceguera sería permanente y se había resignado a aceptar vivir de aquella forma, pero entonces Tord volvió a aparecer en sus vidas y de alguna forma logró devolver la luz a su mundo.

Por años le dio por muerto, se culpó a sí mismo por su muerte, creyó haberle asesinado con aquel arpón que aún se negaba a creer que había disparado. Nunca supo qué fue lo que le poseyó aquel día, fue como si una ira que jamás había sentido en su vida se apoderará de él, como si alguien más usara su cuerpo, por eso se había negado en creer que había sido él quien disparara a Tord derrumbándolo junto a su robot, pero ni Edd, ni Matt tenían motivos para mentirle sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

Los suaves toques en su puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos cada vez más inquietantes.

—Tom.

La voz de Tord al otro lado de la puerta fue apenas audible, posiblemente había escapado de Paul y Patrick para ir a encontrarse con él, por unos segundos se vio tentado a quedarse callado, era mejor que Tord regresara a su puesto antes de que aquel par de hombres notarán su ausencia, pero no quería que se fuera, era egoísta, lo sabía, pero seguramente Tord también necesitaba de él en esos momentos o hubiera esperado para ir a buscarlo.

—Pasa —trato de que su voz fuese tan efusiva como siempre, no importaba que no se sintiese de humor para actuar con aquella jovial alegría que solía caracterizarlo, fingiría tanto como pudiera si con ello lograba alegrar a Tord o al menos quitarle un peso de encima actuando con una falsa ingenuidad.

Los pasos de Tord fueron cautelosos a medida que se adentraba a su habitación.

—¿Escapando de nuevo? —preguntó soltando una pequeña risa cómplice.

—Matt me contó lo que paso con Edd, yo... solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Podía sentir a Tord sentarse a su lado en la cama, su voz melancolía y preocupada solo le hacía más difícil continuar con su mentira.

—Estoy bien, Edd solo es terco, sé que podré convencerlo de que se una a nosotros —hablo intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello era cierto.

—Podrías irte con él, tú y Matt podrían hacerlo... ustedes...

La mano de Tord había tomado la suya, sentía como temblaba y su voz se cortaba a medida que intentaba continuar, esa era una plantica frecuente entre ellos, Tord no quería que él, ni Matt permanecieran en aquel lugar, era cierto que para el mundo era un tirano bajo el ostentoso título de Líder Rojo, pero la triste verdad era que él no era más que un chivo expiatorio, un títere de aquellos dos hombres que manipulaban todo desde las sombras y de los que no podía escapar, hubo un tiempo que considero escapar, pero si Tord no podía huir, él tampoco lo haría, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo el abandonarlo.

—Te amo —interrumpió a Tord haciéndole callar por lo repentino de su declaración, aquellas palabras siempre le fueron fáciles de decir, para él era natural decírselas a Tord y solo a él, Tord era dulce, siempre lo fue, por eso era fácil amarlo, por eso sobrellevaba todos los pesares de sus días, incluso de días tan malos como ese que le hacían cuestionarse si valía la pena continuar, amaba a Tord desde que tenía memoria y el sentimiento siempre fue correspondido, por eso continuaba sonriendo a pesar de que en realidad sólo quería echarse a llorar la mayor parte de tiempo.

Fue derribado sobre la cama por Tord, sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo siempre le hizo sentir protegido, sus manos eran grandes y callosas, pero acariciaban sus mejillas con amabilidad, sus labios delgados rozaban los suyos, su beso era desesperado y suave, como si temiera que todo fuera un sueño, aquel beso más que hacerle sentir felicidad le hacía entristecerse, en especial por los sollozos de Tord.

Acarició el cabello de Tord mientras susurraba algunas palabras de afecto tratando de calmarlo, Tord siempre le pedía que huyera junto con Matt, pero mentía cada vez que decía aquello, en cada beso y en cada caricia le suplicaba porque no lo abandonara y no lo haría, en especial ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca, quizás fuese poco lo que pudiera hacer, pero mientras pudiera hacerle olvidar su pesadumbre y provocar una sonrisa en su rostro se quedaría junto a él fingiendo que todo estaba bien, no importaba si cada día le era más pesado continuar sin mostrar que tan roto se encontraba por dentro.


	5. Carta (Edd & Tord)

_"Te estoy haciendo un favor"_

Con una simple frase en una carta sin remitente había sido desechado, todo había terminado con tan solo cinco palabras, su búsqueda de cualquier explicación, de alguna respuesta o al menos un par de palabras de odio que le dieran un cierre había sido inútil, lo único que encontró en todos sus intentos fallidos de buscar una razón fue un teléfono que terminó bloqueándolo y un montón de cartas devueltas al remitente.

Miró el retrato de Tord en sus manos, aquella fotografía había pasado años en su mesa de noche, Tord solía burlarse de aquel cursi detalle y sin embargo sabía que él mantenía una fotografía suya oculta en su habitación, pero seguramente esa foto había sido desechada al igual que él, después de todo no la había encontrado mientras sacaba las viejas cosas de Tord para que Tom pudiera mudarse a ella.

Tallo sus ojos borrando las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo, su pecho dolía como nunca lo había hecho, todo era terriblemente agobiante, pero no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora, ya era tiempo de olvidar, tiempo de aceptar que aquellas promesas infantiles no habían significado nada.

Era tonto pensar en el dolor que rasgar un simple pedazo de papel le provocaba, era tonto lamentarse por haber sido tan idiota creyendo en promesas juveniles, pero la vida debía continuar y él no pasaría su existencia lamentándose por alguien que simplemente había decidido dejarlo atrás.

Arrojó los restos de papel al cesto de basura y salió de su habitación, no podía permanecer más en aquel asfixiante lugar.

Fue a la cocina caminando tan silenciosamente como le era posible, lo último que quería era captar la atención de Tom o Matt que miraban la televisión en la sala, necesitaba una cola, una cola siempre lo hacía sentir mejor incluso en las peores situaciones, pensó que quizás debería sacar la basura y llevarla al contenedor al final de la calle o salir de la casa inmediatamente para ir a donde fuera que no le recordara a Tord, se conocía lo suficiente a sí mismo como para saber que era capaz de sacar del cubo de basura los pedazos rotos de aquella fotografía para intentar arreglarla, dio un largo trago a la lata en su mano, no solo necesitaba alejarse de su habitación por un tiempo, también de la casa.

—¡Edd!, dile a Matt q... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo... —necesitaba una buena excusa que justificara su estado, debía verse como una mierda si es que Tom había notado que no estaba bien—. Se agotó la cola, supongo que tengo que ir a comprar más.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Suspiro sabiendo que aquella no era una invitación que pudiera rechazar, conocía lo suficiente a Tom para saber que si había preguntado solo lo había hecho por mera cortesía, que si lo rechazaba no lo dejaría en paz hasta hacerlo hablar, suspiro sabiendo que su única opción era aceptar su compañía, aunque quizás eso no sería tan malo, Tom era bueno escuchando y sabia cuando solo necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

—Sería agradable.

—Sí, realmente parece que necesitas compañía por un rato.


	6. 1. Madrugada (Eduardo/Tom)

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunto Eduardo entrando en su habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad y colocando el seguro.

Su voz cansina fue tan suave que fácilmente pudo haber sido un susurro, pero a esas horas de la madrugada su amigos se encontraban dormidos, no tenía ningún problema con Mark, su sueño era tan pesado que había pocas cosas que pudieran despertarlo, aunque para su desgracia, Jon era todo lo contrario, el más mínimo ruido y se levantaría de la cama a intentar averiguar su procedencia o simplemente iría directamente a su habitación esperando que fuera él quien lo hiciera, para ser alguien fascinado con lo sobrenatural, era demasiado cobarde para su propio bien.

Soltó un suspiro agotado ante la falta de respuesta de Tom, no pensaba exigirle respuestas considerando su estado actual.

—Bébelo, lo necesitas —dijo dejando una taza de café en manos de su invitado.

Leche y demasiada azúcar, una combinación que le resultaba por demás singular considerando que se trataba de Tom, de cierta manera aquel momento le recordaba su primer encuentro en aquella concurrida cafetería, su encuentro fue un mero e inesperado capricho de la casualidad, él había sido el primero en llegar escapando de la lluvia y poco después había aparecido Tom completamente empapado y con señales de haber peleado con alguien poco antes de llegar, aun no estaba del todo seguro que había sido lo que incito a Tom a tomar asiento a su lado, quizás fuese reconocer un rostro familiar o lo concurrido del local, el fin de aquel encuentro termino con ambos intercambiando números y regresando juntos por mera conveniencia.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —murmuro Tom, dando un trago más a la bebida que calentaba su helado cuerpo que aun temblaba tras haber sido arrojado a una helada ducha que al menos le había devuelto un poco de sobriedad, por lo menos Eduardo había sido lo suficientemente considerado para prestarle algo de su ropa.

—Bien, entonces supongo que finalmente puedes contarme que sucedió.

—Nada.

—Tom, son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, hace una hora me llamaste completamente ahogado en alcohol para que fuera por ti a un bar de mala muerte, me obligaste a sacarte a rastras del lugar porque decidiste que aún no habías tenido suficiente, iniciaste el intento de coqueteo más patético del mundo y coronaste la noche vomitándome encima para luego comenzar a llorar pidiendo perdón.

—¿Estaba coqueteando?

—Si puedes llamar a eso coqueteo, supongo.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro de Tom, era cierto que su mente se hallaba un poco más despejada, pero aún se encontraba lo suficientemente ebrio para culpar al alcohol por lo que fuera que hiciera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece tener un poco de diversión antes de dormir?

Eduardo cubrió su boca intentando acallar una carcajada, necesitaba mantenerse serio y no seguir el juego de Tom, pudiera ser que no fueran exactamente amigos, ni siquiera estaba seguro lo que se suponían que eran, habían salido a beber en un par de ocasiones, pero al final de la noche cada quien tomaba su rumbo, era común que hablaran por mensaje, aunque todas sus platicas se limitaba a tonterías y quejas, fingían no conocerse cuando sus amigos estaban alrededor y actuaban con familiaridad cuando estaban solos, era difícil decir que se suponía que eran exactamente, sin embargo algo se sentía diferente en esta ocasión.

—Se que estas sobrio o al menos lo suficiente sobrio para tus estándares. Así que volveré a preguntar, ¿qué sucedió?

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Tom que tomo un trago de café ignorando la pregunta, no quería hablar de lo que había sucedido, solo quería fingir que nada había pasado y tener a alguien que no lo hiciera a un lado, por eso había llamado a Eduardo, sus amigos sencillamente lo habían cambiado y lo habían ignorado, recurrir a él fue su última esperanza por saber que le importaba aunque fuera a una sola persona, incluso si esa persona era alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Para Eduardo no pasaron desapercibidos los gestos de Tom y no tardo en darse cuenta que no debía continuar insistiendo con sus preguntas; tenía una ligera idea de lo que había sucedido, tampoco era que sus vecinos fueran exactamente discretos cada que había un problema entre ellos, dios, la última vez había terminado con un maldito mueble estrellándose contra su casa, además, no era como si Tom cuidara mucho su lengua cuando estaba borracho, él simplemente quería que al menos le contara lo que había sucedido estando consciente de lo que decía.

Espero pacientemente por una respuesta, pero Tom solo continúo bebiendo café ignorando su pregunta y a él en el proceso, si no deseaba hablar, tampoco iba a obligarlo a hacerlo, era tarde, estaba cansado y comenzar a pelear por una tontería estaba fuera de discusión.

—¿Quieres quedarte? Es demasiado temprano para que comiences a armar un escándalo para que te abran la puerta —ofreció sabiendo que seguramente de no hacerlo Tom se largaría a cualquier sitio con el fin de evitar volver a casa, y considerando las circunstancias, bueno, prefería prevenir cualquier incidente—. Puedes tomar mi habitación al menos por hoy.

—Ahora quien está coqueteando conmigo.

—Siempre puedes largarte, vives al lado al fin de cuentas y ahí está la ventana.

—¿Realmente me harías saltar por la ventana?

—¿Dudas que lo haga?

¿Debía hacerlo? No se conocían lo suficiente a Eduardo para saberlo y arriesgarse a tratar de averiguarlo no sonaba especialmente tentador.

—¿En verdad puedo dormir aquí?

—Si no quieres hacerlo siempre puedes irte.

—No, estoy bien con esto, solo que..., supongo que es un poco extraño.

—Extraño o no, estoy cansado, voy al sofá —dijo soltando un bostezo, era tarde y posiblemente solo tendría un par de horas de sueño antes de que sus amigos o los vecinos comenzaran a molestar.

—Espera —detuvo a Eduardo antes de que se levantara de la cama, probablemente iba a ser arrojado por la ventana por lo iba a decir, pero realmente no quería pasar esa noche solo o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, era patético, como un niño pequeño que necesita dormir con su madre aterrado por el monstruo debajo de la cama—. Crees que..., no sé, puedas, ¿quedarte conmigo?

—¿Quedarme? Sabes, realmente tenia deseos de dormir, pero si te ofreces, no suena tan mal desvelarme un poco más, solo intenta no ser tan ruidoso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Solo vamos a dormir —podía sentir como su rostro comenzaba arder, él no estaba pensando en algo como eso, no le molestaba, pero eso no era lo que quería.

—Deberías verte en estos momentos, oh, te vez tan dulce —dijo Eduardo soltando una risilla maliciosa.

—Cierra la boca.

—Tan tímido ahora y hace rato parecía que querías arrancarme la ropa.

—Estaba ebrio.

—Lo sé, solo estoy bromeando contigo.

—Imbécil.

—No lo niego, pero si realmente quieres algo de diversión prefiero que sea después de un par de citas —Eduardo se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la cama—, que puedo decir, me criaron a la vieja usanza.

—¿Es otra broma?

—Tu dímelo, fuiste tu quien me pidió salir antes de vomitarme encima, ¿lo olvidaste?

—No recuerdo nada después de la tercera botella.

—Entonces, supongo que no importa, solo vamos a dormir, con algo de suerte podre descansar un par de horas —murmuro Eduardo acomodándose sobre la cama y colocando su rostro perezosamente contra la almohada.

—¿Saldrían conmigo?

—¿Por qué no? Eres la primera persona que me invita a salir desde que rompí con mi novia.

—Entonces, salgamos.

Eduardo soltó una risa ahogada contra la almohada y se giró solo para ver a Tom acostarse a su lado.

—Fue divertido seguirte el juego hasta ahora, pero aun estas demasiado ebrio para los estándares de una persona normal, mañana vas a arrepentir de todo esto.

—Estoy suficientemente sobrio para no hacerlo.

Eduardo suspiro antes de bostezar y estirarse perezosamente, incluso aunque Tom dijera que estaba sobrio estaba mintiendo, era imposible que el alcohol hubiera abandonado su sistema.

—Bien, apaga la luz y vamos a dormir.

—Entonces es una cita.

—Si. 


	7. 2. Mediodía (Eduardo/Tom)

—Es hora de despertar, Tom.

El susodicho se estiró removiéndose en la cama y soltando un sonoro bostezo, pero negándose a abrir los ojos mientras ignoraba a la persona que intentaba despertarlo, ¿quién era? Su voz era suave, nada que reconociera, quien fuera, decidido continuar ignorándolo.

Quería dormir hasta que su dolor de cabeza quedara en el olvido, amaba beber, pero odiaba la resaca y sus ruidosos amigos siempre empeoraban su situación, aunque por una vez había algo diferente, no había ruido, solo un agradable silencio, aquella tampoco se sentía como su habitación generalmente en penumbras, había demasiada luz para serlo.

Con lentitud las memorias de lo ocurrido hasta hace unas horas atrás comenzaron a llegar a él con lentitud, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, se estiro jalando las sabanas que le cubrían ocultándose bajo ellas sin el menor deseo de abrir los ojos.

—Ya dormiste suficiente y pasa del mediodía.

—Tu no lo has hecho, vuelve a la cama.

—Si, bueno, me temo que llevo demasiado tiempo despierto y estoy esperando el momento en que te dignes a levantarte para poder desayunar.

—¿Me estas esperando? —la pregunta era más para sí mismo que para Eduardo, aquella consideración le resultaba extraña, agradable, pero extraña, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de tratos.

Se quito las sabanas que le cubrían mirando como Eduardo abrió las cortinas dejando que finalmente la luz del día se filtrara por completo en el interior de la estancia, soltó una desganada risa mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y miraba a su alrededor prestando atención a todos aquellos detalles que había pasado por alto la noche anterior, algunos cuadros al óleo que había confundido con fotografías colgaban de las paredes, había una gran pizarra de corcho llena de notas adhesivas papeles y algunas fotografías que colgaban con tachuelas de colores, el lugar se encontraba demasiado ordenado, algo que no le sorprendía a decir verdad.

—Una buena noche de sueño y desayuno, creo que podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días —dijo con una ladina sonrisa mientras miraba las escasa fotografías en la mesa de noche de Eduardo.

—No te acostumbres, eres todo un dolor de culo ebrio y no tengo la suficiente paciencia para cuidar de ti cada vez que te embriaguez.

De alguna manera aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir herido, así que solo estaba siendo una molestia, tampoco debía sorprenderse, seguramente sus amigos lo habían ignorado por la misma razón.

—No volverá a pasar.

Aquella repentina caída en el estado de ánimo de Tom fue imposible de ignorar para Eduardo que solo suspiro, antes de acercarse al británico y desarreglar su cabello con un gesto juguetón, no había esperado que el otro fuera tan sensible a sus palabras, pero había sido claro que le habían afectado.

—Solo estoy molestándote, en fin, hay ibuprofeno en el baño te ayudara con la resaca, Jon siempre se asegura de que nunca falte en el botiquín.

—¿Por qué?

Eduardo solo río son malicia mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Digamos que si es malo soportarme con resaca es peor soportar a Mark y un infierno aguantarnos a ambos.

Tom no pudo evitar reír ante la broma o lo que esperaba que fuera una broma, aunque considerando como era que Eduardo y Mark solían tratar a Jon, dudaba que lo fuera.

—Te espero abajo entonces.

Eduardo salió dejándolo solo en su habitación, sus palabras le habían quitado un peso de encima dejándolo mucho más tranquilo que antes, así que después de todo no era una molestia, esa simple idea era tranquilizadora.

Se levanto estirando su cansado cuerpo para acercarse a la ventana desde la cual podía tener una vista clara de su hogar, todo se encontraba sospechosamente tranquilo. Con cautela salió de la habitación sintiéndose un invasor dentro de aquella casa, ser un invitado de Eduardo no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera como alguien que no debía estar ahí.

A puntillas se desplazó por el pasillo hasta donde recordaba se encontraba el baño.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su reflejo no parecía verse tan miserable como en otras ocasiones, tomo un par de pastillas que no dudo en tragar, quizás por el momento no hicieran ningún efecto, pero lo harían más tarde y estaría bastante agradecido por eso.

Le sorprendía lo silenciosa que se encontraba la casa, ¿acaso sus vecinos eran siempre así?

Con cautela bajo las escaleras y se encamino a la cocina, el único lugar en donde parecía haber algo de vida en toda la casa, su estómago gruño ante el olor a comida recién preparada y relamió sus labios resecos ante la visión de un vaso de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa que le invitaba a tomar asiento y apaciguar su sed.

—Eso huele bastante bien.

—Y sabe aún mejor —presumió Eduardo con orgullo girándose brevemente para ver a Tom tomar asiento.

—No sabía que supieras cocinar.

—Hay bastantes cosas que no sabes sobre mí.

—Me doy cuenta.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí? —él no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre cocina, su dieta se limitaba a comida para microondas o cualquier cosa que no ameritara mucho esfuerzo, que Edd cocinara había sido una bendición en su vida y el fin de todas aquellas comidas basura con las que paso años sobreviviendo—. Supongo que soy un experto en microondas.

Pudo ver un gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Eduardo cuando sirvió el desayuno y tomo asiento frente suyo; bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un plato con huevos, tocino y pan tostado, la visión de la comida hizo que su estómago volviera gruñir haciéndolo sentir avergonzado.

—Esto es más de lo que esperaba —admitió con sinceridad mirando la comida, cuando Eduardo dijo que bajara a desayunar había esperado algo más sencillo que eso, incluso había algunas galletas dulces sobre la mesa para acompañar una taza de café, era demasiada comida, más de la que estaba acostumbrado, pero sentía que fácilmente podría devorar todo aquello.

—Mi madre y mi abuela me matarían si se enteraran que estoy siendo un mal anfitrión.

—Nunca imagine que serias un hijo de mami.

—Te sorprenderías.

Tom miro a su alrededor, quería comenzar a comer, pero algo faltaba.

—¿Dónde están Jon y Mark?

—Fueron a hacer las compras, es fin de semana y hay que llenar la despensa, siempre es más tranquilo cuando no están alrededor, eso y que tus amigos se fueron desde temprano.

—¿Se fueron? —ellos ni siquiera se habían molestado en preocuparse por su ausencia, aunque probablemente ni siquiera habían notado que se había marchado desde el día anterior.

—Sí, había un tipo con ellos, se parecía bastante al sujeto con el que me dijiste que te peleaste aquella vez en la cafetería.

—¿Aun recuerdas eso? No puedo creer que realmente me estuvieras prestado atención.

—Anoche también dijiste que te habías peleado con él.

—Siento que cada vez que vuelve lo odio un poco más —Tom suspiro tomando el tenedor a su lado para clavarlo en el tocino—. Debería volver mientras no haya nadie en casa e ir a cambiarme de ropa.

—¿Y cómo vas a entrar? Anoche perdiste tus llaves y tu cartera, y la única razón por la que aun conservas tu teléfono es porque lo tenías en la mano, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Entonces, ¿pagaste mi cuenta anoche?

—No fue gran cosa, el barman es amigo de Lauren, así que no es como si me hubiera cobrado de más, además, suelo gastar más saliendo a beber con Mark.

—¿Lauren? —el nombre le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordar el porqué.

—Si, creo que la conoces, últimamente la he visto demasiado con ustedes, aunque a decir verdad prefiero no pensar demasiado en eso, incluso si quedamos en buenos términos luego de terminar, tampoco es como si fuera agradable tener que ver a mi ex alrededor y luego tener que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

—¿Ex?

Eduardo solo suspiro, había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando superar a Lauren, todo para que un día simplemente comenzara verla en los alrededores y que terminara agregando más sal en la herida que había dejado y que finalmente comenzaba a sanar, al verla salir con sus vecinos, especialmente con Edd.

Tom soltó una incómoda risa mientras jugaba con su comida, no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos ante la forma en que la actitud de Eduardo había cambiado a la más mínima mención de aquella chica.

—Si crees que eso es desagradable imagina lo que es hablar de tu ex con el tipo que te invito a salir —dijo solo para darse cuenta que quizás estaba sobre reaccionando.

—¿Eh? —Eduardo se guardó silencio, mirando con cierto desconcierto al británico—. ¿Recuerdas eso? Pensé que todo había sido una broma, es decir, estabas bastante ebrio anoche.

—Te dije que estaba suficientemente sobrio cuando lo hice, ¿no?

El hispano guardo silencio sorprendiéndose de que Tom realmente recordara lo que él se había tomado como una tontería de borracho.

—Entonces, ¿realmente hablabas enserio?

—Sí, podríamos... no sé, salir hoy si así lo quieres.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

La pregunta tomó a Tom por sorpresa, realmente no había pensado mucho a donde ir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque Eduardo había aceptado salir con él con tanta naturalidad; quería darle una respuesta, pero cada lugar que llegaba a su mente, sonaba como una horrible idea.

—Bueno, conozco un lugar que creo que te gustara, he querido ir ahí hace tiempo, pero no había encontrado una buena razón para ir —dijo Eduardo al ver el dilema de Tom.

—Creo que debería ser yo quien debería estar proponiendo eso.

—Tú, yo, no creo que importe mucho si el resultado va a ser el mismo.

—Es un buen punto —Tom dio un bocado a la comida degustando los sabores fuertes y tragando con gusto—. Sabes, no creí que fueras tan bueno cocinando.

—Tuve que aprender, mi madre nunca me hubiera dejado vivir solo si no le mostraba que podía vivir sin prenderle fuego a la cocina.

—Suena que no fue la primera vez que lo hiciste.

—Mejor no preguntes.

Ambos soltaron una afable carcajada para luego continuar hablando de tonterías y disfrutando de aquel momento de amena tranquilidad. 


	8. 3. Anochecer (Eduardo/Tom)

El sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta de la cafetería fue apenas audible ahogado por el barullo del interior del local y la lluvia del exterior de la que apenas habían logrado escapar.

—De nuevo aquí y en las mismas circunstancias —dijo Eduardo mirando a su alrededor antes de llevar sus manos cerca de rostro y soplar entre ellas en un intento de calentarlas—. Voy por un café, ¿quieres lo mismo de la última vez?

—¿Aun recuerdas eso? —de nuevo aquella pregunta, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, estaba más que acostumbrado a que la gente sencillamente olvidará cualquier cosa relacionada con él.

—Leche y suficiente azúcar para un coma diabético, no es exactamente difícil de olvidar, así que, ¿moka, capuchino o prefieres alguna otra cosa?

—Moka, suena bien.

El británico encontró una mesa vacía cerca de un ventanal con vista a la calle, aquel no era su lugar ideal, prefería sentarse lejos de las ventanas o si hubiera estado solo en la barra, pero por el momento se conformaba con aquel sitio, además la lluvia había arreciado lo suficiente como para que alguien en el exterior del local pudiera reconocerlos.

Mirar la lluvia y el juego de borrosas sombras que se movían en el exterior contrastadas con las luces de la calle y los autos le distraían lo suficiente para olvidarse por unos momentos de aquella paranoica y fatalista sensación que había aumentado en él mientras el día llegaba a su fin, no recordaba la última vez que había logrado disfrutar por tanto tiempo de algo sin que sucediera cualquier cosa que terminara arrebatándole cualquier pequeña y efímera felicidad que llegara a sentir; metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo intentando de calentar sus extremidades heladas, la prenda no le ajustaba, demasiado grande para él, aunque considerando que ni siquiera era suya tenía sentido.

Un día perfecto, una cita que nunca antes en el pasado había tenido, era extraño pensar que había tenido algo como eso, aunque debía admitir que había tenido suerte de que así hubiera sido, no había esperado terminar encontrando a sus amigos en el mismo lugar al que habían ido, posiblemente si se hubieran encontrado todo su día se hubiera ido al diablo, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Tord haría todo lo posible para arruinar su cita y que seguramente Edd y Eduardo hubieran terminado peleando y lo que seguiría a eso sería un caos sin control, al menos solo Matt se había percatado de su presencia y tras rogarle lo suficiente y prometerle hacer lo que fuera que quisiera con tal de que se quedara callado había podido irse del lugar sin ningún tipo de incidente, había sido una lástima marcharse apenas llegar, pero Matt era un idiota descuidado y que seguramente lo hubiera delatado si se hubieran quedado más tiempo en el lugar.

—Han pasado años y sigo odiando el clima de este país, no entiendo cómo la gente lo soporta.

—Te quejas demasiado.

—No soy el único que lo hace —replicó Eduardo dejando sobre la mesa un par de cafés y varios sobres de azúcar—, se supone que pedí que lo endulzaran, pero por si acaso traje azúcar extra.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres algo más?

—No, estoy bien con esto —era un poco vergonzoso que fuera Eduardo quien se encontrara asumiendo todos los gastos, pero a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, un día había sido más que suficiente para darse cuenta que apenas le conocía y que todo lo que había asumido sobre él estaba mayormente errado.

Eduardo tomó asiento y miró su taza, la barista había formado una sencilla figura concéntrica y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era poner demasiado esfuerzo en algo tan efímero que se perdería apenas diera el primer trago de café.

—No puedo esperar para volver a España, extraño no tener que salir cargando un maldito abrigo a donde sea que vaya.

—¿Volver?

—Si, mi familia regresó hace años, pero yo preferí quedarme, así que suelo visitarlos durante verano, ¿alguna vez has estado en España?

—Bueno, he despertado en bastantes lugares tras una noche de copas, pero creo que nunca he llegado tan lejos.

—Falta poco para verano, podrías venir con nosotros, la casa el bastante grande y siempre sobran habitaciones, playas soleadas todo el año.

—Así que por eso casi siempre desaparecen en verano.

—Unas semanas de descanso de ustedes siempre son bien recibidas.

—Es un buen punto —no podía negar que Eduardo tenía algo de razón en sentirse harto de él y sus amigos, aun recordaba que aquello había sido algo que le había reclamado la primera vez que se encontraron en aquella misma cafetería—. Podría considerarlo, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo Tord va a quedarse y cualquier cosa que me aleje de él está bien —el verano era una época que solía pasar con sus amigos desde que podía recordar, pero antes Tord no estaba empeñado en hacerlo miserable, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque era que habían comenzado a odiarse, pero estaba seguro de que Tord si lo hacía.

Eduardo dio un largo trago a su café, la bebida caliente ni siquiera le quemaba, desde que había obtenido sus ya menguantes poderes producto de la radiación, algunas cosas habían cambiado con su cuerpo, podría meter sus manos al fuego y ni siquiera tener alguna quemadura, sufrir cualquier clase de herida y sanar tras algunos minutos u horas.

—Sabes, la primera vez que nos encontramos aquí pensé que buscabas pelea cuando te acércate, de hecho, quería largarme, supongo que no estaba de mucho humor ese día como para soportar a alguien, pero lucias incluso más miserable que yo, así que pensé que quizás podrías ser una buena compañía para ir a beber cuando pasara la lluvia.

Tom sonrió removiendo la espuma de su bebida desdibujando el patrón en forma de corazón sobre la espuma.

—¿Enserio? —aquella vez ellos no se habían marchado de aquella cafetería incluso después de que la lluvia acabara, simplemente continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa que viniera a sus cabezas hasta que se encontraron cerca del cierre del lugar—. Bueno, creo que pensé casi lo mismo, pero pensé que nada perdía si me acercaba, creí que estando solos podríamos llevarnos bien al menos por esa noche, supongo que me parecías el menos imbécil de tus amigo y con el que podría llevarme mejor —Mark siempre le pareció alguien demasiado inalcanzable, el tipo de persona que miraba a todos por debajo de él y Jon, el simplemente le parecía un niño ingenuo, no al grado de Matt, pero bastante similar, Eduardo siempre le pareció el más centrado de los tres, alguien malhumorado con quien probablemente podría entenderse, eso fue lo que le había hecho acercarse a él en primer lugar—. Fue agradable que no me rechazaras cuando me acerque, creo que incluso estaba un poco sorprendido de que te tomaras las molestias de escucharme, incluso si solo me estaba quejando por tonterías, por lo general solo tengo a Edd para poder hablar, pero, supongo que a veces es difícil ser del todo sincero con él.

—¿Edd? ¿En verdad su cerebro le da para escuchar a alguien por más de cinco minutos? —río por lo bajo ante su falsa sorpresa, incluso si finalmente se había hartado de Edd y había decidido que lo mejor era ignorarlo tanto como pudiera, no podía evitar continuar guardándole cierto rencor.

Tom decidido no hacer caso a aquel último comentario cargado de cierta malicia, quizás bajo otras circunstancias habría defendido a Edd sin importar cuán mínima fuera la ofensa, pero no tenía deseo alguno de hacerlo, especialmente cuando quien lo hacía era Eduardo, quizás ahora entendía un poco mejor su rencor hacia Edd y sería demasiado hipócrita de su parte decir algo cuando él se encontraba en una situación similar con Tord.

—Creo que está a sido la mejor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida —dijo sin poder evitar pensar en todas sus desastrosas citas que había tenido en su vida y como la última de ellas le había hecho terminar en el hospital.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que en verdad hubieras disfrutado esto, es un poco vergonzoso, pero esta es la primera cita que tengo desde..., bueno, solo he salido con una sola persona en toda mi vida —siempre pensó que lo suyo con Lauren sería algo permanente, habían estado juntos desde que tenían dieciséis, pero en algún momento las cosas habían cambiado y un día simplemente todo había terminado, quizás al final aquello había sido lo mejor para ambos, el final de su relación estuvo lleno de demasiadas peleas que termino con ellos descubriendo que al final apenas si se conocían.

—¿Solo has salido con una sola persona? —pregunto un tanto incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, casi parecía una mentira—. ¿Entonces tu nunca habías estado con nadie más?

—Nunca dije eso —era cierto que solo había salido con una sola persona en toda su vida, pero luego de romper con Lauren, el simplemente había ido por el camino de las aventuras de una noche, sin nombres, sin segundos encuentros, solo sexo y adiós; dio otro trago a su bebida disfrutando de su dulzura, usualmente prefería el café negro, pero también podía disfrutar de cosas más suaves y dulces.

—Pensé que habías dicho que te habías dicho que eras que eras de los que prefería una cita antes.

—Y no mentí, solo que nadie me había interesado lo suficiente como para siquiera querer saber su nombre.

—Entonces supongo que esto es..., algo especial —dijo sin estar seguro de como sentirse—. Entonces, ¿dónde nos pone esto? —pregunto sintiéndose ofuscado por sus propios sentimientos.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, tu..., yo ni siquiera estoy seguro, es decir, es agradable estar contigo y supongo que..., ¿qué es lo que quieres que seamos?

—No lo sé —dijo avergonzado sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer, era un poco confuso, realmente confuso, admitía que Eduardo tenía algo que le atraía y mientras más lo conocía, no podía evitar que comenzara a encariñarse más con él.

—Deberías verte en estos momentos.

—Ya lo sé, solo cállate —gruño avergonzado cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Luces lindo de esa forma.

—Eres el primero que lo dice.

—Es una lástima.

Fueron varios los minutos que le tomaron a Tom volver a la normalidad y mientras tanto Eduardo se había levantado por un segundo café y regresado con un par de bocadillos para ambos.

—¿Irás a casa cuando volvamos? —pregunto Eduardo con la esperanza de que un cambio de tema aliviara un poco el ánimo de ambos, ellos no tenían que tratar con sus confusos sentimientos ahora, tenían demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso después.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Tom, no es que estuviera realmente deseoso de volver considerando que seguramente Matt le había delatado, que sería bombardeado por un sin número de preguntas por desaparecer desde el día anterior y pedirle a Matt que fingiera que no lo había visto, por pasar el día ignorado las llamadas de Edd (que finalmente parecía preocupado por su ausencia) y porque seguramente terminaría peleando con Tord por tener derecho a dormir en su propia habitación solo porque su viejo cuarto se había arruinado y ahora ambos tenían que compartir la misma habitación, algo que ninguno estaba dispuesto de hacer.

—No lo sé, supongo que tengo que hacerlo.

—Estaba preocupado de que dijeras que no lo ibas a volver, ayer parecías bastante seguro cuando dijiste que preferías vivir en las calles antes que tener que regresar.

—¿Dije eso?

—Dijiste demasiadas cosas que considerando lo ebrio que estabas, dudo mucho que recuerdes, en fin, la próxima vez que decidas huir de casa actuando como adolescente rebelde puedes quedarte conmigo, dudo que a Jon o a Mark les moleste.

—Suena bastante generoso.

—Si, bueno, vas a tener que ayudarme a mover todas las cosas de la habitación extra al sótano.

—Sería más fácil que me dejaras dormir contigo de nuevo.

—Quizás, pero de todas formas tengo que limpiar ese lugar en algún momento y no puedo obligar a Jon porque probablemente terminaría con ataque de asma como la última vez. Así que, ¿aceptas?

—Si, dudo mucho que tenga dinero suficiente para pasar cada noche en un bar hasta que Tord decida largarse de nuevo y finalmente me deje en paz.

—Parece que realmente se odian, ¿por qué?

—Ni yo estoy seguro de eso, un día las cosas simplemente se fueron al diablo y todos los problemas comenzaron —era cierto, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de porque habían comenzado a odiarse, podía recordar que en secundaria ambos se llevaban realmente bien, pero ahora no podían estar más juntos sin que intentaran matarse el uno al otro.

—Suena complicado.

—Tú también odias a Edd ¿no?

—No realmente, pero al menos yo tengo motivos para hacerlo, de todas formas, supongo que eso ya no importa mucho, me canse de pelear con él y sus estupideces.

Tom miró a Eduardo unos momentos antes de darse cuenta que aquello era verdad, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que habían peleado con él y sus amigos, de hecho, sus vecinos simplemente los ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No importa.

—Supongo que tienes razón, no importa —miro por la ventana, la lluvia simplemente había arreciado en vez de menguar—. Parece que va a tomar un tiempo para que deje de llover.

—Si, ahora no sé qué es peor, si arriesgarme a que volvamos con lluvia o esperar a hacerlo cuando llegue la niebla.

—Estas exagerando.

—No lo hago, siempre que llueve hay niebla por todo el camino a casa, la última vez casi me estrello con algo, ni siquiera sé qué diablos era esa cosa, pero definitivamente no era un animal.

—Estas actuando como un mocoso.

—Soy un adulto, puedo actuar como un mocoso sí quiero.

Para Tom fue inevitable reír ante aquel comentario, se suponía que eran adultos y habían pasado todo aquel día actuando como adolescentes en su primera cita, demasiado tensos o inseguros de hacer algo más que simplemente tomarse de las manos y casi asustados por cualquier muestra de afecto que pareciera ir un poco más lejos que eso.

—Tienes razón, supongo que a veces está bien actuar como un mocoso. 


	9. 1. Desprecio (Future Edd/Future Matt)

—Puto omega —escupió con desprecio cayendo al suelo con su labio roto.

No podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, incluso aturdido sabía que permanecer quieto podría costarle la vida, coloco sus brazos para protegerse de la patada dirigida a su rostro, aquello no hizo más que aumentar su odio por su atacante.

Era ridículo que un alfa se viera sometido por un omega, biología simple, pero no era un luchador pese a que su físico pareciera indicar lo contrario, odiaba pelear y su falta de experiencia era claramente notoria, soltó un sofocado jadeo cuando una segunda patada golpeo su estómago sofocándolo y haciendo crecer su ira, estaba recibiendo una golpiza de un omega, uno que había sido entrenado para ser un soldado.

Si no hubiera perdido su arma aquella pelea habría terminado antes de comenzar.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría en llegar su refuerzo? Se suponía que Edd estaba cerca y sin embargo no había rastro de aquel idiota por ningún lado, si las cosas continuaban de aquella forma, seguramente serían los soldados de la armada los que les encontrarían primero, eso sin duda era el peor escenario posible.

Continúo recibiendo aquel castigo sin poder hacer la gran cosa para defenderse, cada vez se hacía más evidente que el otro intentaba dejarlo inconsciente, seguramente planeaba arrastrarlo hasta alguna base para interrogarlo, no podía permitirse aquello, necesitaba continuar manteniendo la calma y esperar su oportunidad, una que vio cuando uno de los golpes de su atacante fallo, una patada bien acertada fue suficiente para derribar a su oponente.

Pensar rápido en situaciones de estrés siempre fue lo suyo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de deshacerse de su enemigo y recolectar nuevos datos para su investigación.

Sentía sus nudillos destrozarse al golpear con la mandíbula de metal en el rostro del hombre y estaba seguro de que se encontraba recibiendo más daño del que estaba provocando, pero quería retribuirle un poco de la golpiza que Matt le había dado momentos antes, sus dedos viajaron hasta bolsa atada a su pierna y la abrió palpando con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie de las jeringas autoinyectables dentro del bolso, distinguiendo cada una de ellas por las marcas que indicaban su contenido, finalmente encontró la correcta y la tomo con fuerza en su mano.

Noto, no sin cierto regocijo, el miedo en aquellos ojos azules, lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza al ver la jeringa en su mano ni siquiera estaba cerca de la pesadilla que le causaría su contenido.

Matt solo pudo retorcerse sintiendo su pierna arder en donde lo que fuera que hubiera en aquella jeringa había ingresado en su cuerpo, podía sentir como el miedo comenzaba a echar sus raíces en él, golpeo al rubio con tanta fuerza que sintió su mano entumecerse de dolor, sin embargo, logro quitarse al hombre vestido con un viejo suéter violeta de encima.

—¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! —grito sin hacer mucho por intentar ocultar el pánico en su voz, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

Sabía de lo que el hombre era capaz, de sus experimentos antes de que traicionara al Ejército Rojo y huyera, si hubiera tenido un arma le habría disparado sin importarle la orden de capturarlo con vida y llevarlo frente al Líder Rojo, sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver los dientes manchados de sangre asomar a través una torcida sonrisa burlesca.

—Recogeré lo que quede de tu cadáver, si es que queda algo—dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie apoyándose contra la desgastada pared de ladrillos del callejón mientras todo a su alrededor parecía girar.

Sus palabras podían sonar como una amenaza, pero era por encima de todo, una advertencia de lo que sucedería cuando la droga comenzara a hacer efecto, llevo su mano adolorida y temblorosa hasta la máscara que colgaba de su cuello, podía percibir aquel aroma dulce que comenzaba a emanar del pelirrojo, su absoluto terror no había vuelto agrio su aroma como se suponía que ocurría bajo situaciones de extremo estrés, de hecho, podría decir incluso que olía mucho más dulce de lo que recordaba, ajusto la máscara sobre su rostro para asegurarse de no ser afectado por aquel aroma que le invitaba a saciar sus más bajos instintos.

Sonrió por debajo de la máscara, tendría que tomar nota de como el miedo o quizás el pánico aceleraban los efectos de la droga y quizás hacer más pruebas en su laboratorio, Edd y su tardanza podrían irse a la mierda, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir de aquel lugar y recuperar su equipo perdido antes de que alguien lo encontrara o que llegase los refuerzos de Matt, pero en aquellos momentos estaba seguro de que él sería la última de las prioridades de cualquiera que apareciera en aquel lugar, sin importar la clase a la que perteneciera.

—¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —su voz se quebrantó terminando en un patético y desesperado gimoteo al darse cuenta que sus piernas se negaban a responderle y su cuerpo ardía de la misma forma en que lo haría durante su celo, pero eso no era posible, no había forma en que lo fuera, cada día tomaba aquellos supresores que Tord le había dado, no podía estar en celo, pero la humedad en sus pantalones y su erección cada vez más evidentes era la prueba de lo contrario.

Mark se detuvo y por un instante se sintió nuevamente humano recordando un pasado que ahora difícilmente podría reconocer como suyo, recordó que en algún momento él y Matt llegaron a casi considerarse amigos, como había acudido a él para aliviar su celo cuando no quedaba nadie más a su alrededor, Matt siempre fue demasiado descuidado sobre los supresores, tanto que se volvió casi una costumbre enviarle recordatorios sobre ello todos los días o al menos hasta antes de la muerte de Jon.

El recuerdo de un pasado que no volvería termino abruptamente con aquello ultimo y aquel insignificante sentimiento de misericordia fue borrado de él, la sangre en su nariz, en su boca, en sus nudillos despellejados y el dolor en su cuerpo convirtió la nostalgia en odio, eran enemigos y si no hubiera cargado consigo aquella pequeña muestra, seguramente seria él quien estuviera rogando por misericordia, seria quien fuera llevado a una celda donde seria torturado hasta que dejara de serle útil, Matt era el enemigo, un perro más de la armada, un puto omega que no era más que una máquina de reproducción para usar y desechar cuando su vida útil llegara a su fin.

Volvió a hacer su camino para salir de aquel sucio callejón, necesitaba recuperar su equipo y encontrar un buen lugar para apreciar el espectáculo y tomar notas, solo esperaba que cuando todo terminara, el cuerpo de Matt terminara lo suficientemente intacto para obtener nuevos datos para su investigación, durante la última prueba que había realizado el cuerpo había quedado tan destrozado que fue inútil tratar obtener nueva información.


	10. 2. Obediencia (Future Edd/Future Matt)

Necesitaba mantenerse despierto, no quería morir de aquella forma tan patética, sus piernas temblaban, sus brazos habían perdido fuerza, hizo lo que pudo, lucho hasta que su cuerpo dejo de responderle, pero incluso ahora, incluso después de que todo su esfuerzo iba a ser asesinado, todos aquellos años sobreviviendo con la esperanza de que algún día todo terminaría y finalmente podría olvidarse de la pesadilla que era su vida, todos sus sueños iban a terminar en aquel callejón.

Abrió la boca desesperado por respirar mientras las manos sobre su cuello continuaban apretando, alguien se encontraba bajando sus pantalones, no estaba pasando, nada de aquello podía ser real, no estaba siendo atacado por sus propios hombres, estaba en la base, en su cama, aun dormía y en cualquier momento la alarma despertaría o Tom entraría con una nueva asignación para ellos, gimoteo pensando en él, en como seguramente saldría a buscarlo cuando no apareciera esa noche en la base, no quería que encontrara su cadáver violado y mutilado, de todas las personas no podía ser él quien lo encontrara.

“Recogeré lo que quede de tu cadáver, si es que queda algo”.

Las palabras de Mark martillearon en su cabeza, él sabía que aquello sucedería, seguramente se encontraba observándolo todo, esperando el momento de que todo terminara para hacerse con su cuerpo, Mark podría parar con aquello, no pedía que lo salvara, solo no quería morir de aquella forma, ni siquiera se opondría a que lo matara, pero no quería ser violado.

Sangre cubrió su rostro, el agarre sobre su garganta se aflojo y los cuerpos de sus atacantes se desplomaron sobre él, estaban muertos, nadie podría sobrevivir a tener su cerebro fuera de su cráneo, la idea de que Tom fuese quien había aparecido más que llenarle de alivio le lleno de pavor, Tom era un alfa, al igual que los dos hombres que acababan de ser asesinados, los dos únicos que habían sobrevivido tras aquella lucha sin sentido donde todos eran enemigos, necesitaba huir, necesitaba escapar de Tom.

—No vengas, no vengas, no te acerques —susurro, deseando gritara, pero incapaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera podía mover los cadáveres que lo aprisionaban.

Los pesados pasos resonaron en el callejón, su sonido hizo que su único ojo aun funcional se nublara, comenzó a sollozar aterrado, quería escapar de aquella pesadilla.

—Mátame, solo mátame —comenzó a rezar como si de aquella forma pudiera evitar su destino.

—Sigues en una pieza, eso es bueno, supongo.

Aquella voz lo estremeció, a pesar de escucharse amortiguada había sido clara y reconocible, la persona que había aparecido jalo los cuerpos y los arrojo a un lado como si fuesen simples bolsas de basura, liberarse de aquel peso muerto no hizo gran diferencia para aliviar su angustia, no podía moverse, su cuerpo traidor, agotado y maltrecho se negaba a obedecerlo, quería escapar pero ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, miro aterrado a la persona que le había salvado, Edd de hallaba de pie frente a él, su mirada indiferente eran lo único que era capaz de ver en su rostro cubierto por aquella mascara similar a la que había visto a Mark colocarse antes de abandonarlo a su suerte, no necesitaba ser muy listo para comprender porque Edd no había perdido el control como aquellos hombres que se suponía debieron ser su equipo de soporte.

Con tranquilidad Edd miro a su alrededor, Matt había hecho un buen trabajo defendiéndose, cinco cadáveres se hallaban dispersos en el callejón y él se había desecho de dos, tres muertos, considerando la situación eso debía ser un milagro o una muestra innegable de habilidad, sin embargo, su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente, era imposible que lo fuera, busco en su abrigo extrayendo la caja que Mark le había proporcionado para tomar muestras.

El momentáneo alivio que sintió al verse a salvo pronto fue sustituido por una opresora angustia al ver a Edd preparar un tubo de muestras, comprender que solo estaba en aquel lugar para usarlo como rata de laboratorio le hizo sentir enfermo y revolvió su estómago, la persona frente a él no era el Edd que conocía, a quien tenía enfrente era un monstruo al igual que Mark, para ellos su vida no tenía valor, solo era un sujeto de pruebas de oportunidad.

—¿Realmente quieres correr en ese estado? —se burló al ver los esfuerzos de Matt por intentar ponerse de pie.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, él quería que las cosas fueran sencillas y rápidas, terminar con todo aquello sin que Matt opusiera resistencia, al parecer las cosas no podían ser fáciles, nunca lo eran, pateo a Matt con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo vomitar, aunque ya no hubiera nada que pudiera devolver, solo bilis y saliva, lo observo retorcerse de dolor mientras abrazaba su estómago y se encogía, si ya había logrado resistir tanto, una patada no empeoraría su situación.

—Solo relájate y todo terminara pronto.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Bien, si eso quieres, me voy a la mierda —dijo con tranquilidad retrocediendo y observando como los ojos de Matt se abrían revelando el más absoluto terror al comprender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo abandonarlo, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar con rapidez en dirección a la única entrada y salida del lugar.

—¡Edd!

El desesperado grito de Matt le hizo detenerse, no podía evitar pensar en lo predecible que había sido aquello, sabía que lo detendría, aunque su grito había tardado menos de lo que esperaba.

—No me dejes, no me dejes solo, por favor, Edd.

Matt no era alguien que llorase con facilidad pese a que muchos creyeran lo contrario, suspiro girando para ver a le persona que le había suplicado por no ser abandona, la imagen era tan deplorable que termino desviando la mirada mientras sentía como su cuerpo reacciona ante aquella agobiante sensación de pena e impotencia, las prendas desgarradas hasta apenas cubrir el cuerpo del pelirrojo dejaban expuestas todas aquellas heridas que más tarde se convertirían en más cicatrices para su cuerpo, si él no hubiera llegado en el momento en que lo hizo probablemente ni siquiera lo hubiera encontrado con aquella prenda que cubría su hombría, su desesperado y quebrado llanto, le hizo desear acercarse e intentar consolarlo con vacías promesas de que todo estaría bien, nunca espero ser él quien viera a Matt romperse finalmente y sin embargo ahí estaba, viéndolo roto y rogando por no ser abandonado, finalmente Matt había llegado a su límite.

—¿Obedecerás? —cualquier negativa y se largaría, era una decisión difícil por la que seguramente se arrepentiría y que se convertiría en una daga más en su ya moribunda conciencia, pero la guerra era una mierda en donde solo podía confiar en sus aliados y Matt no lo era, esa era una lección que había aprendido de la peor manera posible.

Matt asintió mirando a Edd acercarse con el tubo para muestras y extendió su tembloroso brazo que apenas podía continuar manteniendo arriba, estaba resignado a que hiciera lo que quisiera si eso significaba que no sería dejado a su suerte. Su sumisión pareció que fue bien aceptada, pues pudo notar por unos breves segundo como la mirada de Edd se ablando mientras sostenía su brazo y clavaba la aguja dejando que el tubo de muestra se llenara de sangre.

—Bien, esto está bien para empezar —dijo mientras observaba el frasco lleno y sacaba la caja metálica en donde dos tubos más esperaban ser llenados—. Ahora será mejor que arreglemos el problema de tu celo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar aquello, el miedo le había impedido pensar en el problema en su entrepierna y en la humillante erección que sobresalía en su ropa interior húmeda no solo por el líquido preseminal sino también por la lubricación de su cuerpo, la comprensión de ello tan solo hizo más real el hecho de que en aquel estado seguramente terminaría siendo preñado, no quería, no podía permitir que aquello pasara.

—No me veas de esa forma, no es la primera vez que tenemos sexo por esto —aunque si la primera desde que Matt le dejo claro el bando que había elegido—. Tampoco es como si necesitara tu permiso, omega —dijo haciendo énfasis en aquella última palabra recordándole a Matt su posición y haciéndole sentir asco de sí mismo.

Observo a Matt cerrar sus piernas y encogerse mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo tratando de alejarse, era obvio que no quería aquello y él tampoco, pero incluso si ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, sabía que no había otra forma, no importaba si le inyectaba el antídoto a la droga que Mark le había dado, sería inútil a menos que hiciera que su celo disminuyera y desperdiciaría el único antídoto que poseía, incluso si Mark siempre cargaba consigo el doble de antídotos que venenos, sabia que si se lo pedía lo destruiría antes que dárselo, tampoco podía dejar que otro alfa hiciera el trabajo, si lo permitía seguramente mataría a Matt, no podía dejar que pasara con él lo mismo que con aquellos omegas que Mark había usado como sujetos de prueba. 

No dejaría que aquello pasara, no importaba si tenia que obligar a Matt tener sexo en contra de su voluntad.

—Matt, se un buen omega y abre las piernas —dijo sabiendo que no había forma de que lo desobedeciera al usar aquella voz de mando que cualquier omega se veía en la necesidad de obedecer sin importar cuan en contra estuviera. 


	11. 3. Odio (Future Edd/Future Matt)

Los ojos muertos le observaban sin perder detalle de lo que acontecía, sus rostros acusatorios y burlescos le hicieron sentir asco de sí mismo y su condición, por primera vez en su vida odio su naturaleza, su cuerpo, todo de él, quería vomitar, vaciar su estómago como si con aquello pudiera deshacerse de aquel veneno en sus entrañas.

No quería aquello y no de aquel modo, pero eso no era algo que a Edd le importara, le había rogado que se detuviera, pero solo lo había callado bajo la amenaza de que sería más fácil si lo dejaba sin sentido, aquella idea era incluso peor que soportar todo aquello despierto, cerro los ojos aferrándose a la desgastada gabardina de Edd, mientras destrozaba sus labios con sus propios dientes, quería al menos conservar un mínimo de su orgullo, no quería ser escuchado, ni continuar rogando a oídos sordos.

—Relájate, no voy hacer nada hasta que lo hagas.

¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera eso? Ya había perdido todo deseo de luchar, estaba agotado y su cuerpo apenas le respondía, lo único que aún mantenía su mente funcional y cuerda, era el agónico pavor de lo que sucedería si se permitía caer en la inconsciencia.

Los dedos de Edd se movieron en su húmedo interior, con movimientos lentos y ridículamente amables, el roce contra aquel sensible punto en su interior le hizo retorcerse de dolor cuando los calambres se extendieron de su vientre al resto de su cuerpo, su cabeza golpeo contra el muro de ladrillos tras él y sus dedos se aferraron tan fuerte a los hombros de Edd que seguramente su agarre dejaría una marca.

—Solo hazlo.

—Relájate.

La réplica es más parecida a una orden, no podía relajarse y no quería seguir cerrando los ojos, pero tampoco mantenerlos abiertos, las miradas muertas de los que se suponían que eran hombres bajo su mando lo atormentan, sus voces llamándolo puta, zorra, prostituía y demás insultos humillantes resonaban en su cabeza, él nunca…, mierda, él podría contar con solo una mano la cantidad de alfas con los que alguna vez se involucró, lo había hecho con Edd en aquella despedida en la que cada uno definió su bando, aquel último encuentro en donde pudieron verse como amigos y no como enemigos obligados a matarse por vivir un día más (anhelaba regresar a ese momento y tratar que las cosas terminaran diferentes, hacer que Edd se quedara con él o seguirlo ciegamente); Mark fue el último alfa con quien estuvo en realidad y eso fue muchos años atrás, cuando aún trabajaba para la Armada, cuando solo se tenían el uno al otro como en los viejos tiempos cuando la necesidad los obligo a entablar aquella relación que con el tiempo se convirtió en una amistas (nada mejor que un poco de consuelo en una miseria compartida), y ahora, ahora simplemente Mark, su amigo, sencillamente lo había dejado en aquel estado y lo había abandonado esperando desde lo lejos a que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio por él mientras lo observaba todo sin ensuciarse las manos, se sentía herido y traicionado, se suponían que eran amigos, igual que Edd se suponía que lo era y sin embargo hay estaba, obligándolo a abrir las piernas para él.

No se suponía que hubiera piedad entre ellos, lo sabía, él hubiera matado a Mark de haber podido, habría entregado a Edd a Tord si no hubiera escapado, ¿ese era su castigo?, ¿por eso estaba sucediendo todo eso?

Lo merecía, merecía todos eso y lo odiaba, odiaba a Mark, a Edd y sobre todo a él, que no era más que un “puto omega”, la descripción llena de asco de Mark resonó en su cabeza, tenía razón, eso es lo que era, había decidido unirse al bando de Tord solo por sus vacías promesas de seguridad (a diferencia de Tom que no había tenido otra opción), él se unió a la Armada Roja sabiendo lo que significaba, sabiendo que iría tras Edd y lo que sucedería con él cuando fuera capturado, era un cobarde egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo y a quien no le importaba lo que sucediera con otros siempre que no fuera la víctima.

No podía más, ya no le importaba la poca dignidad que le quedaba, solo quería que todo terminara lo más rápido posible, solo quería morir y que nadie encontrara su cuerpo, sus planes de tener una vida feliz lejos de todo aquello ya no importaban, eran un maldito sueño, no había forma de que aquello terminara bien, se merecía todo aquello, ese era su castigo, solo quería que todo acabara, rápido e indoloro y eso era más de lo que merecía.

—Matt, Matt, joder mírame a la cara, solo… —escuchar a Matt llorar lo detuvo, había sido tan cuidadoso como la situación lo permitía, ¿lo había lastimado? No, no era posible y cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho, no podía ser peor que el castigo que había recibido antes de que él llegara.

No quería hacerlo, no quería mirar a Edd, su voz solo era un eco en su cabeza, sonaba tan lejos, el temblor en su voz, la desesperación, su preocupación, era un engaño, solo estaba escuchando lo que quería oír para sentirse menos miserable.

—No te rompas ahora.

Limpio su mano lo mejor que pudo con su ropa, no le importaba que el aroma lo delatara más tarde y tomo el rostro de Matt entre sus manos intentando hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado consciente de las consecuencias de quitarse la máscara lo hubiera hecho sin ninguna duda, Matt siempre amo los besos juguetones que le hacían sentir mimado y adorado, cualquier gesto afecto de afecto sin importar cuan mínimo fuera.

Si antes no quería hacer aquello, ahora su desagrado por la situación tan solo había aumentado, mierda, él no tendría una maldita tienda de campaña en sus pantalones si no fuese por las pastillas que había tomado con tal de poder hacer aquello, en su mente intentaba buscar una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba saber si el colapso de Matt era alguna efecto secundario de la droga en su sistema o si acaso finalmente había llegado a su límite, dios, había visto a tantas personas romperse a lo largos de los años que sabía que Matt no estaba fingiendo aquella crisis.

Abofeteo a Matt solo con la fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a reaccionar y que le mirase, se arrepintió de lo que hizo pese a momentos atrás lo había pateado sin la más mínima consideración, pero momentos atrás Matt no estaba al borde de un maldito colapso.

—Reacciona imbécil.

Río sin ganas, parecía una mala broma ver los ojos desesperados de Edd, como si realmente mereciera aquella preocupación, pero Edd era un alfa, ¿no se suponía que actuara de aquella forma con cualquier omega en sus condiciones? Por supuesto que no, su aroma seguía siendo empalagosamente dulce e incitante, no se había amargado y vuelto un maldito grito de auxilio a cualquier alfa en la zona, las acciones de Edd no era su instinto actuando, él estaba completamente consciente de sus acciones, si otras fueran las circunstancias, si tan solo hubiera visto esa mirada tantos años atrás, soltó un largo sollozo mientras el nudo en su garganta apenas le permitía articular algo coherente.

—Mátame.

—Deja de decir estupideces, es la jodida droga —se negaba a creer lo contrario, se sentía enfermo de todos los sentimientos encontrados que se debatían en su interior, si fuese él quien se encontrara atrapado, Matt ni siquiera hubiera dudado en firmar su sentencia de muerte, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, cuando su plan para evitar aquel futuro fallo, ni Tom o Matt le mostraron la más mínima misericordia, ninguno dudo un poco en llevarlo ante Tord aun sabiendo lo que ocurriría con él de caer en manos de ese idiota, si Eduardo no hubiera llegado a tiempo y le hubiera salvado, él ni siquiera seguiría vivo, debería repudiar a Matt de la misma forma en que Mark lo hacía, debería y sin embargo el peso de su pasado juntos, de las risas, las salidas, de todas las veces en que el sexo se sintió como algo más que eso, todo eso tenía un peso más grande de lo que debería, el Matt del pasado había muerto hace muchos años atrás, debía olvidarse de ese fantasma y ver a quien tenía enfrente de la misma forma en que Mark lo hacía, como un enemigo que mientras continuara con vida sería un riesgo para su vida y las contadas personas que aún le importaban, pero era tan difícil y doloroso aceptarlo.

Gruño furioso consigo mismo y pudo ver una nueva ola de terror reflejarse en el único ojo humano de Matt al notar su cambio de aptitud, se había controlado hasta el momento, trato de hacer las cosas de buena manera, realmente se esforzó porque aquello se sintiese menos horrible de lo que era realmente, quizás por un deseo de misericordia, quizás por mero consuelo o sencillamente porque quería fingir que aquel acto podía ser agradable y feliz para ambos, justo como siempre lo fue en el pasado, pero el tiempo pasaba y el riesgo iba en aumento con cada minuto que perdía con aquellas amabilidades.

—Escucha imbécil, si quieres que esa mierda salga de tu sistema primero tenemos que hacer algo con tu jodido celo, solo tengo una maldita dosis de antídoto y no la voy a desperdiciar, tu no quieres esto y yo tampoco, así que ambos estamos jodidos y metidos en esto.

Observo la mirada de Edd endurecerse nuevamente y murmurar con rabia.

—Me canse de intentar que esto no fuera una maldita pesadilla para ti, así que solo te daré dos opciones, comienzas a actuar como el omega en celo que eres o sencillamente me largo de aquí.

Sus palabras fueron crueles, lo sabía, había terminado de pisotear el poco orgullo que aún quedaba en Matt y su llanto destrozado mientras ocultaba su rostro aferrándose a él solo porque era la única manera en que no podía verlo a la cara se lo confirmaba, la desagradable punzada de culpa que aquello trajo consigo hizo que quisiera consolarlo y compensarlo de cualquier forma posible, pero se contuvo, no iba a ceder, todo tenía que terminar pronto, Mark no iba a poder continuar cubriendo su espalda por siempre, si aquello no terminaba pronto Matt no saldría con vida de la situación, los dos disparos que había escuchado antes se lo confirmaban, seguramente el olor de Matt solo se había intensificado atrayendo a cualquiera lo suficientemente cerca para percibirlo.

Quizás al final todo aquello sería bueno para él, tal vez finalmente podría dejar de aferrarse a ese fantasma del pasado y dejar de verlo en el hombre que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser fáciles? 


	12. 4. Burla (Future Edd/Future Matt)

Cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse y aplacar su deseo por arrancar la máscara de su rostro y dejarse llevar por su deseo de reclamar al omega como suyo, que importaba si aquello no era un vínculo voluntario, desde hacía años atrás que algo como el consentimiento había dejado de tener relevancia, si fuese un alfa imbécil que dejaba que su pene pensara por él, no se mantendría conteniéndose ni le importaría en lo más mínimo cuidar de la persona que se aferraba a él, llorando y balbuceando incoherencias.

El interior de Matt era húmedo y anormalmente cálido (su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en realidad), su pene se deslizaba tan fácil y profundamente que resultaba difícil continuar manteniendo la cordura en aquellas circunstancias, pero no se había mantenido con vida tantos años dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, había aprendido a mantener los pies siempre firmes sobre la tierra y dejar que fuera su mente y no su pasión lo que le guiara, demasiadas personas dependían de que aquello fuera de esa manera.

Su mano se deslizo por el muslo de Matt levantando su pierna a la altura de su cadera, apretando su muslo dejando que sus uñas se clavaran en su lacerada piel hasta arañarla y marcarla como suya mientras profundizaba su estocada, su aliento contra su cuello y el placentero gemido que escapo de los boca de Matt provoco que su piel se erizara y sintiera su cuerpo ser recorrido por una corriente eléctrica, quería pensar que aquello era deseado por ambos, no lo era y tampoco se engañaría pensando lo contrario, tampoco se mentiría a si mismo creyendo que algo cambiaría entre ellos, sus lealtades estaban bien definidas y sabía que ninguno traicionaría a los suyos, además, si Matt no lo odiaba hasta el momento, en definitiva, terminaría haciéndolo, bien, él podría vivir con eso si salvaba su vida al menos por esta ocasión.

—¿Estas bien? —la pregunta era estúpida, realmente ridícula, no había forma alguna en que Matt estuviera bien con aquello, pero debía preguntar, aunque solo fuera para disminuir su culpa por todo eso.

—¿Quieres burlarte?

—¿Te parece que quiero hacerlo?

La respuesta era una obvia negativa, incluso a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y lo mucho que habían cambiado, Edd continuaba siendo Edd, si no fuera así, ¿por qué se estaría molestando en tratar de reconfortarlo? Podría simplemente hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y no se opondría a ello, pero al igual que antes se encontraba intentando ser gentil, esperando que diera su aprobación a cada una de sus acciones y deteniéndose cada que parecía que algo lo lastimaba, dolía, no era un dolor físico que simplemente pudiera ignorar como usualmente lo haría, se aferró al cuello de Edd dejando su rostro oculto contra su hombro, había olvidado lo reconfortante que siempre había sido su aroma, si hubiera podido, habría mantenido consigo al menos una pieza de su ropa.

Por unos momentos quiso imaginar que todo estaba bien, que las cosas eran como en el pasado y que al terminar ambos podrían ser felices juntos y nada los lastimaría de ahora en adelante, esa era una bonita y reconfortante mentira a la cual podía aferrarse, al menos hasta que todo terminara, luego de eso, todo volvería a ser como antes.

—¿Puedes moverte?

Los ojos de Edd se abrieron con incredulidad ante lo inesperado de la petición, aunque tampoco era como si fuese a hacer preguntas, había ansiado por la más mínima confirmación de que Matt estaba bien con aquello que ahora no continuaría conteniéndose como antes.

Empujo a Matt contra la pared, estaban tan cerca que era capaz de sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, no le fue difícil levantarlo y dejar que se aferrara a su cintura con sus piernas dejándolo atrapado entre ellas, aquella posición lo dejo ir tan profundo que Matt no pudo contenerse más y emitió un sonoro gemido complacido al sentir su interior completamente lleno, la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro oculto su codiciosa sonrisa, ansiaba escuchar más sonidos como aquellos.

Con un suspiro dejo que sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello de Edd, podía sentir los bordes de aquel bozal que ocultaba su rostro, quitarlo sería en extremo fácil, pero incluso con su mente perdida en la lujuria del momento era lo suficientemente consciente para darse cuenta que esa mascara era lo único que lo separaba de un sueño y una pesadilla, se preguntó porque se había resistido tanto a todo eso.

En aquellos momentos mientras sentía a Edd embestirlo sin piedad su mente se encontraba extrañamente tranquila y nebulosa, dios, él no se había sentido de aquella forma desde la última vez salió a beber con Tom y termino en la enfermería de la base con una intoxicación alcohólica lo suficientemente severa para casi matarlo.

Tomo el rostro de Edd entre sus manos, estaba consciente que no era ni siquiera la mitad de atractivo de lo que fue cuando era más joven, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, había perdido uno de sus ojos, su mandíbula se encontraba cubierta por aquella placa metálica y en aquellos momentos se hallaba cubierto de golpes, sangre y demasiadas lágrimas, Edd se detuvo de su tarea para mirarlo, provocando que sintiera su estómago hundirse mientras pensaba que hacer aquello fue uno de los peores errores de su vida, hubiera preferido ver el mismo repudio con el que Mark lo miraba, hubiera preferido ver en Edd cualquier forma de rechazo u odio, no la maldita adoración con la parecía observarlo, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso, sonrió herido y agotado, aquella linda mentiría en la que quería creer, ahora era una dolorosa verdad que deseaba negar, beso a Edd por encima de la máscara, sabía que era un error, pero se sentía realmente bien hacerlo, ambos había tenido sexo ocasional desde que su celo se hizo presente debido a su constante descuido con los supresores, pero esta era la primera vez que se besaban, incluso con aquella barrera entre ellos, aquel beso se sintió como lo mejor de su vida.

La mirada de Edd se posó en Matt antes de desviarla.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —murmuro por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado.

Ninguno dijo nada ante aquella petición, de cierta forma ambos entendían por qué no debían volver a besarse, hacerlo solo haría peor continuar negando lo obvio y saber que sin importar lo que pasara su historia no tendría ningún final feliz.

La espalda de Matt se arqueo cuando Edd tomo su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo al compás de sus movimientos, era fácil perderse en el placer, dejar de pensar y olvidarse de todo, pensar que el mundo solo se había reducido a ellos y nada más importaba, pero las cosas no podían continuar así por siempre.

Matt gimió sintiendo su interior ser llenado de esperma mientras el mismo se corría en la mano de Edd manchando sus ropas, los paralizantes calambres de su vientre continuaba, pero ahora eran algo que podía manejar o sencillamente ignorar, era tan difícil continuar manteniendo los ojos abiertos, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo por resistir un poco más, al menos hasta saber que finalmente estaría fuera de peligro; no sentía aquella euforia que llegaba cuando su celo era saciado, solo se sentía triste y vacío, las pequeñas caricias acompañadas de palabras de consuelo intentando consolarlo, estaban lejos de aliviar su tristeza, hubiera preferido ser empujado o humillado con palabras crueles e hirientes, al menos de esa forma seria más fácil lidiar con la situación, odiar a Edd y hacerlo sentir menos miserable por todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los año, quizá esa era la forma en que Edd se estaba cobrando venganza y si era así, era realmente cruel, se aferró al hombre que lo sostenía en brazos y continuo llorando, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Dios, he visto novelas menos dramáticas y porno más entretenido que esto.

Ambos miraron con repudio y horror a la persona que había irrumpido en su pequeño y quizás último momento de intimidad.

—Si ya terminaste de cogerte a esa puta, podrías dejar de perder el tiempo y tomar mis jodidas muestras para largarnos de aquí.

Mark tenía una mirada indiferente tras sus lentes rotos y torcidos, ninguno podía ver su rostro tras la máscara que le cubría, pero solo hacía falta observar su postura para conocer su irritación que solo era remarcada por el constante golpeteo de su pie contra el suelo, bajo otras circunstancias Edd lo hubiera puesto en su lugar, irritado por su trato despectivo y palabras humillantes, el mismo que solía tener con la mayoría de los omegas, pero si algo había aprendido era a no atacar a rubio, hacerlo traería consecuencias no exactamente agradables cuando regresaran a la base o cuando intentara tomar cualquier decisión en la que necesitara contar con su apoyo o consejo.

—Cierra la jodida boca y espera afuera —gruño desafiante al rubio que solo solo se encogió de hombros, si hubiera sido cualquier otro alfa probablemente lo habría intimidado o sometido, pero no así con Mark, incluso si era más débil que él era casi imposible llegar a amedrentarlo por algo.

—Esto fue tu maldita culpa, si hubieras llegado a tiempo no habría tenido que desperdiciar una de mis pruebas en él —su vista se dirigió a Matt que hasta el momento había permanecido aferrándose a Edd y sonrió con malicia—. Puedes darle las gracias a Edd por esto Matt, espero que disfrutaras de la cogida.

Mark miro a Edd y apretó por acto reflejo la correa del rifle que había recuperado cuando fue en búsqueda de su equipo, no era que temiera que Edd lo atacara, aunque ciertamente parecía que se encontraba a punto de hacerlo.

—Solo dale la dosis y no me hagas desperdiciar otro disparo protegiendo a un puto omega. 


	13. 5. Guardia (Future Edd/Future Matt)

Seria cuestión de menos de una hora para que finalmente oscureciera, suspiro cerrando sus ojos cansados sintiendo como ardían tras sus parpados, pasar horas montando guardia siempre era una de las peores tareas que alguien podía realizar o al menos que él podía realizar, a su mente siempre distraída le costaba demasiado trabajo mantenerse concentrada en la tarea y forzarse en mantener la concentración solo le había provocado un terrible dolor de cabeza, volvió a mirar a través de la mirilla del rifle de Mark ignorando la serie de líneas y números que aparecieron en la lente, no podía evitar pensar en lo gracioso que resultaba que Mark fuera tan bueno disparando a distancia considerando su miopía, pero las guías en la lente seguramente compensaban ese defecto, paciencia y precisión, esa eran dos cosas que no poseía aunque tampoco era del todo un inútil con aquella arma, pudiera ser que tuviera una alta probabilidad de fallar en un tiro mortal, pero su puntería era lo suficiente decente para incapacitar a su objetivo, aunque en un campo de batalla eso resultaba inútil, el único buen enemigo era el que estaba muerto al primer intento y un tiro fallido podía significar la diferencia entre morir y vivir un día más.

—Si lo hubieras impregnado podríamos haberlo llevado con nosotros, habría sido interesante averiguar si el producto presentaría algún cambio o malformación por la droga —dijo, mientras cerraba la libreta en la que había estado escribiendo sus observaciones, podía sonar anticuada la forma en que llevaba al cabo sus notas, pero no confiaba del todo en las máquinas para mantener ocultos sus secretos y escribir siempre fue una actividad lo suficientemente placentera para ser relajante en cualquier situación de estrés.

El desagradable comentario le hizo soltar un gruñido de advertencia al rubio que simplemente decidió ignorarlo y continuar hablando con aquel desquiciante tono desinteresado y reflexivo a su vez.

—Realmente hubiera sido interesante averiguarlo y quizás valiera la pena hacerlo, si no fuera por las enormemente bajas probabilidades de un omega de sobrevivir, sería sencillo llevar al cabo un embarazo controlado, supongo que fue una posibilidad que deje pasar en su momento y de hacerlo en este punto serian al menos uno o dos años de retraso y en general un desperdicio de tiempo valioso —comento distraídamente mientras retiraba sus maltrechos antejos de su rostro, era un fastidio que sus lentes de emergencia se hubieran roto, pero había perdido sus lentes de contacto y desconocía el lugar y momento en que lo había hecho, aunque era probable que fuese durante la pelea con Matt—. ¿Sabes? Fue bastante entretenido verlo defenderse aun con su celo, admito que fue extraño que pudiera hacerlo, supongo que lo subestime más de la cuenta, pero al final resistirse tanto fue un esfuerzo bastante inútil, al menos pudiste llegar a tiempo para alguien, lástima que no lo hicieras cuando yo te necesitaba —dijo con cierto rencor mirando de reojo a Edd.

Suspiro cansado, odiaba la forma en que Mark actuaba siempre que se trataba de omegas, no entendía de donde había salido su desprecio a esa clase y detestaba fingir que no le molestaba, perdió la cuenta del número de veces en que tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo para no poner al hombre en su lugar, de hecho, en esos momentos no sonaba nada mal la idea, ya se encontraba cubierto de heridas así que provocarle algunas nuevas, resultaba tentador, sino fuese porque estaba consciente de la discusión que el estado del hombre traería con su mano derecha quizás no se encontraría tan reacio a una pelea, se suponía que él debió ser el refuerzo del otro en caso de que algo saliera mal, pero fue descuidado, al ver que todo iba viento en popa dejo de lado su misión principal para ir tras un segundo objetivo que al final termino por dejar escapar al escuchar el llamado de emergencia, demasiadas cosas salieron mal por su culpa, así que no tenía derecho alguno a quejarse de las consecuencias de su descuido, Mark solo había hecho su trabajo y todo se reducía a eso.

—¿Tanto desprecias a los omegas?

—Su función se reduce a ser máquinas de parir, la mayoría son bastante patéticos a menos que puedas usarlos para otra cosa que no sea coger.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para realmente no cerrar la boca de Mark de un puñetazo, sus comentarios realmente le hacían sentir enfermo y sin embargo siempre parecía haber algo mal tras ellos, era como si aquellas simplemente no fueran sus palabras sino algo que se forzó a decir y creer a través de los años; no podía decir que ellos se conocieran realmente antes de la guerra, si alguna vez hablaron en el pasado, no había conservado ninguna memoria de eso, de hecho, las únicas interacciones que recordaba con sus vecinos, eran las que había tenido con Eduardo y sin embargo si había un par de cosas que recordaba, Mark no odiaba a los omegas y tampoco era una mierda de alfa como ahora.

Chasqueo la lengua, dejando de lado la vigilancia tan solo para tener el placer de ver al otro tragarse sus propias palabras.

—Me pregunto qué diría Eduardo si escuchara toda la mierda que dices de los omegas —dijo con malicia disfrutando de cada segundo en que Mark perdió la compostura antes de que un brillante rojo cubriera su rostro.

—Y exactamente, ¿cómo se enteraría?

Parpadeo aturdido cuando el amenazante aroma de Mark golpeo su olfato y tuvo que contenerse para no responder a la amenaza, era la primera vez que veía al otro perder la compostura o actuar como un alfa, no espero haber tocado una fibra sensible, pero definitivamente lo había hecho, considero responder a su desafío, pero luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que no valía la pena pelear por tentador que eso sonara, aun debía continuar montando guardia y no atacaría a alguien herido, bueno, quizás lo haría, pero no si se trataba de uno de sus aliados.

—A veces me pregunto qué diablos sucedió contigo cuando estuviste en la armada.

—Solo hice mi trabajo.

—Enloqueciste.

—No creo que hubiera podido seguir vivo de no haberlo hecho, si continuara cuerdo me habría pegado un tiro hace bastante tiempo.

Volvió nuevamente su atención a la mirilla del rifle sin deseos de querer saber más al respecto, entendía perfectamente a Mark y no pensaba cuestionarlo más al respecto, lo mejor que podía hacer era no volver a tocar el tema de su pasado al servicio de la armado.

—Llego —murmuro al ver a Tom bajar de un auto y comenzar a correr en dirección al interior de un edifico—, y al parecer obedeció —agrego al notar que no había llevado refuerzos consigo, amenazar a su viejo amigo y compañero que si se atrevía a desobedecer tendría llevarse a Matt en una caja mucho más pequeña que en la que había devuelto al general de Tord fue mucho más eficiente de lo que había esperado, incluso había hecho que llegara muchísimo antes de lo previsto.

—Bien, dame el arma.

Dudo por un momento en hacer aquello, pudiera ser que Mark fuera un mejor tirador y que a diferencia de él no fallaría, pero no sabía que tanto podía confiar en que no aprovecharía la oportunidad de asesinar a sus viejos amigos o dejar que Tom asesinara a Matt.

—Si quieres arriesgarte, adelante.

—Solo no hagas nada estúpido.

—Usualmente soy yo quien dice esa frase.

—Usualmente confió ciegamente en ti y en tu juicio, incluso cuando eres un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, considerando la situación... ¿Puedes juzgarme?

—No, ciertamente no puedo, haría lo mismo.

Cambiaron de puestos, ahora con Mark detrás del gatillo podía tener la seguridad de que, si las cosas llegaban a salirse de control el daño podría ser el mínimo.

No podía hablar, ni hacer nada que no fuese esperar y eso era lo peor.

Habían dejado a Matt en la azotea de un edificio lo suficientemente alejado para no ser detectados a la distancia, pero no para que no fuesen capaces de intervenir de ser necesario, suspiro tan silenciosamente como pudo tratando de no desconcentrar al rubio, al final y después de todo lo sucedido, fue la fiebre lo termino sacando de combate a Matt, se quedaron a su alrededor tanto como pudieron o al menos hasta que se aseguraron que su cuerpo había expulsado la droga y su olor dejo ser un problema, desvió la mirada a Mark que permanecía en su puesto con un gesto de entera concentración, el hecho de que aún no hubiera realizado un disparo era una buena señal, si Tom fuera un ser humano cualquiera ninguno se habría preocupado de su presencia, pero Tom ya no podía ser considerado un ser humano.

—Acaban de marcharse —anuncio mientras miraba su reloj y detenía el cronometro—. Cuatro horas y doce minutos, quizás menos, supongo que unas cuatro horas es tiempo suficiente para afirmar que la droga fue completamente expulsada.

Sintió que el aire escapara de sus pulmones, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración o lo tenso que su cuerpo se encontraba, al menos finalmente podía relejarse.

En silencio Mark observo a Edd llevar las manos a su rostro y luego pasarlas por su cabello antes de suspirar y decidir prestarle atención, había algo incomodo en su mirada, no era algo exactamente provocador, pero parecía querer transmitir demasiadas preguntas a través de ella y eso le molestaba.

—¿Crees que envíen un escuadrón de búsqueda?

Edd reflexiono la pregunta y sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

—Lo dudo, seguramente Tom pensara que nos marchamos hace horas y eso tendría más sentido que creer que nos quedamos alrededor, pero será mejor que nos movamos después del anochecer.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Como crees que me siento? Un omega me sometió y me dio una golpiza.

—Debe doler —dijo con una cansada sonrisa en su rostro, él no estaba hablando exactamente de dolor físico y Mark realmente pareció captar bien el mensaje.

—Tampoco es como si fuera una sorpresa, Eduardo puede hacer lo mismo.

—No me lo recuerdes, ya ha pateado mi culo más veces de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice como si aquel fuera un pequeño y avergonzó secreto a voces.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo Mark?

—Vamos a estar en este lugar por un buen rato, debemos perder el tiempo en algo.

—¿Realmente ibas a dejar a Matt morir de esa forma? —vamos, el conocía bastante bien el pasado de Matt y Mark, cuando él no estaba alrededor Mark solía ser quien tomaba su lugar para aliviar su celo—. Me cuesta creer estuvieras dispuesto a permitir que tuviera una muerte tan miserable.

—No es como si mereciera algo mejor.

Temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo, realmente necesitaba saber el origen del odio de Mark, quizás de esa forma podría hacer lo mismo y cuando llegara el momento, no dudaría en levantar su arma como muchas veces lo había hecho en el pasado y como lo acababa de hacer horas atrás, incluso había terminado rogando a su compañero para que ambos se quedaran en los alrededores para poder asegurarse de que Matt estaría bien, demasiadas personas dependían de él como para poner todas esas vidas en riesgo por culpa de sus sentimientos.

El silencio y la insistente mirada de Edd le incomodaban, sin embargo, parecían incitarle a continuar, ellos nunca hablaban del pasado, pero parecía ser el momento de dejar muchas cosas claras.

—Él sabía de Eduardo, sabía que se encontraba en la base, sabia de todas las jodidas torturas, de... —se detuvo, no quería hablar de eso, de los informes, los vídeos, los gritos que aún lo despertaban a mitad de la noche en sus peores momentos, era demasiado infantil creer que si negaba lo ocurrido podría fingir que nada de eso había sucedido—. Tú sabes lo que pasa con los omegas cuando son capturados, especialmente cuando son una fuente valiosa de información.

Edd sintió que su estómago se hundía, lo sabía perfectamente, no necesitaba que Mark se lo dijera, lo supo desde el primer momento en que vio a Eduardo volver a la base y con el paso de los días solo fue más evidente, pasaron meses para que el hispano siquiera le permitiera tocarlo sin terminar atacándolo o para que volviera a dormir solo en su habitación y no en su despacho o en el laboratorio que termino asignando a Mark, aunque eso solo ocurría cuando su cuerpo ya había sido llevado al límite tras días sin dormir; Eduardo era fuerte, entre ambos habían formado un ejército prácticamente de la nada y habían mantenido a Tord a raya por años, sin embargo verlo romperse frente a sus ojos mientras fingía fortaleza, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para él y lo que le orillo a tomar una represalia personal contra Tord, algunas veces le gustaba imaginar el rostro del noruego cuando le devolvió a su general en aquella minúscula caja de regalo.

Los ojos de Mark parecieron perderse en el pasado mientras un gesto amargo se formaba en su rostro.

—Si Eduardo fue enviado conmigo fue porque no pudieron obtener nada de él con los métodos usuales, creo que fue la primera vez que alguien se resistió tanto a los interrogatorios —dijo sin poder evitar sentir una culpable punzada de orgullo.

—Entonces pudiste sacar a Eduardo de ese lugar muchísimo antes de que fuera torturado, no creo que nadie en la jodida base hubiera ignorado la captura de mi maldita mano derecha —acuso sin molestarse en ocultar la rabia en su voz, pero la extraña tranquilidad de Mark simplemente enfrió sus emociones incluso más rápido de lo que habían explotado.

—Si así hubiera sido, ¿crees que lo habría permitido?

Sabía la respuesta, conocía lo importante que era Eduardo para Mark, fue por él que no dudo en traiciona al Ejército Rojo y llevarlo de regreso a él aun sabiendo las altas probabilidades de ser asesinado de fallar o de triunfar, se arriesgó a que lo matara solo por el hecho de portar el uniforme de la armada, nada de eso le importo si con eso mantenía a salvo a Eduardo, por eso confiaba en Mark y aunque no se llevasen de maravilla no dudaría en poner su vida en sus manos, por eso no tenía ningún derecho a siquiera acusarlo como lo hizo.

—Mi sección estaba en aislamiento del mundo, lo único que sabíamos era lo que ocurría dentro de la base, supongo que querían evitar que cometiéramos cualquier clase de sabotaje por apoyar al enemigo, si desconocíamos quienes eran, no podíamos sentir simpatía por su causa —aquello sonaba ridículo, pero de hecho había sido efectivo, no negaría que dejo de ver a cualquier prisionero como menos que un objeto para usar y desechar gracias a ello—, lo único que yo sabía era que un par de idiotas estaban frenando los planes del Líder Rojo —esa era es una buena descripción para ambos, por mucho que amara a Eduardo y apreciara a Edd, al final eran un par de idiotas que de alguna forma se las habían arreglado para hacer lo que muchos consideraron imposible.

—No lo sabía.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabes —suspiro cansado mirando el rifle que descansaba sobre su regazo—. A diferencia de mí, Matt no estaba aislado del mundo, él conocía bien tu identidad y la de Eduardo, cuando supo que lo habían asignado a mí, trato de evitar que conociera su identidad y quiso que lo enviaran a otra sección, pero llego tarde.

No pudo evitar que cierta amargura se apoderara de él mientras comenzaba a comprender cada vez más el repudio de Mark hacia su viejo amigo.

—¿Quieres saber que mierda me ofreció cuando se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para evitar que me enterara? Si sacaba a Eduardo se su miseria, él se encargaría de asumir la responsabilidad. ¡Quería que lo asesinara como si fuera un jodido perro al que hay que poner a dormir! —cubrió su boca al darse cuenta que prácticamente había gritado, aquel desliz lo lleno de frustración, él no solía dejar ver sus emociones, pero no pudo contenerse en esta ocasión—. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto y no volver a tocar el tema nunca más?

Edd asintió silencioso y sin deseo alguno de mirar al otro hombre, se sentía abrumado por la revelación, furioso y profundamente herido y decepcionado, entendía a Mark, lo entendía muchísimo más de lo que le gustaría admitir, también comprendía a Matt, de cierta forma aquella había sido su retorcida versión de piedad, pero eso solo lo empeoraba todo porque significaba que lo ocurrido con Eduardo fue incluso peor de lo había imaginado.

Ahora realmente se encontraba dudando si hizo lo correcto al salvar a Matt.

—¿En cuánto tiempo más crees que todo estará listo para la operación?

—Considerando que pude conseguir el compuesto que necesitaba para estabilizar la droga como gas... quizás un año y medio, creo que es un periodo de tiempo decente para completar la investigación y tener suficiente para llevar al cabo el ataque.

Los ojos de Edd se cerraron reflexivos, este era el plan de Mark, uno que terminaría con una masacre interna en las filas de Tord, el número de omegas era mucho menor que el de betas y alfas, cuando la droga fuera esparcida esos dos grupos se matarían entre ellos y los sobrevivientes asesinarían a los omegas, mermarían sus filas sin perdidas para ellos y al final se encargarían de acabar con los supervivientes y llevar al cabo múltiples ataques coordinados con artillería pesada, era un plan horrible y que odiaba, pero ya lo habían intentado a su manera y fallo, él quería evitar muertes innecesarias corrigiendo la línea de tiempo, por desgracia descubrió que sin importar lo que hiciera, ningún evento del pasado podía ser evitado, podía modificarse, pero no evitarse.

Realmente tenía muchas cosas que pensar respecto a ese plan, él no quería que Matt ni Tom terminaran atrapados en medio cuando se llevara al cabo y ciertamente dudaba que alguno sobreviviera si no hacía algo, pero tampoco quería traicionar a los suyos, había obtenido el número de ambos a espaldas de Mark y deslizado su propio número dentro de la gabardina que dejo a Matt, realmente debía considerar seriamente la posibilidad de tratar de salvar a sus viejos amigos, al menos aún tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y finalmente tomar una decisión.

—Eduardo solo está esperando que este plan falle como el tuyo, así nadie se opondría al él y aunque lo amo, esta incluso más desquiciado que tú y yo juntos.

—Créeme que lo sé, aun me cuesta creer que él sea la voz de la razón entre nosotros y el que parece más cuerdo, pero lo que él quiere... bueno, espero que no sobrevivamos a su plan, tan solo imagina que realmente le diera por nombrarse rey cuando todo termine.

—Serias un bufón decente.

—Sería un bufón genial, el mejor del mundo, pero no pienso usar mallas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el capitulo final de esta corta historia, espero que la disfrutaran.


	14. Base (Edd/Eduardo)

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Salto sacando el cigarrillo de su boca solo para relajarse al reconocer a la persona que había llegado detrás de él.

—Desde la preparatoria, pero fue algo que deje hace años.

—Nunca te había visto hacerlo antes.

Arrojo el cigarrillo al piso destrozándolo con su bota, apenas seria su cuarta calada por lo que no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa pensando que había sido un desperdicio hacer eso, pero de igual forma aquel cigarrillo se hubiera desperdiciado seguramente.

—No es algo que me guste dejar que la gente me vea hacer —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba su cabeza contra la pared dejando que su vista se perdiera en el rojizo cielo del atardecer.

Mordió su labio en un gesto nervioso mientras pensaba que ir tras Eduardo había sido un error, que debió haberlo dejado solo y esperar a que se decidiera a volver o sencillamente marcharse sin mirar atrás.

—¿Que harás ahora, Edd?

—No soy Edd —él solo era una maldita copia que negó su destino de convertirse en una puta para la diversión de aquel bastardo contra el que había estado luchando desde el comienzo de su existencia, sus recuerdos, sus rencores, su vida, todo en él era una mentira, su lucha fue solo una farsa motivada por memorias y rencores que ni siquiera eran suyos.

—Cierto, no lo eres.

Una frase, nunca imagino que unas cuantas palabras juntas le harían experimentar el peor dolor que una vida que solo había conocido la lucha no había logrado hacerle experimentar, no se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar respirando, solo podía agradecer que Eduardo no le estuviera mirando.

—Nunca hubiera sido capaz de poner mi vida en tus manos si lo fueras —cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, no sé atrevía a mirar a Edd sabiendo que de hacerlo sencillamente dejaría morir aquel momento de sinceridad—. No importa si te vez como él o si tienes los recuerdos de su vida, al final no eres él, no actúas como él, no piensas como él, no hablas como él. Ni siquiera puedo verte y pensar que ese imbécil y tu pueden tener algo en común, por eso quiero saber, que harás ahora, ¿te quedaras?

Su garganta dolía y sus ojos escocían provocando que comenzara a tallarlos hasta herirse, frente a él la única persona que había estado a su lado prácticamente desde el comienzo de su existencia le reconocía, abiertamente admitía su existencia como él, abrió su boca, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta y su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, quería acercarse, sostener al hispano y no dejarlo ir, él no quería quedarse en aquel lugar, no quería ser la sombra del Edd original ni permanecer como una pieza más de juego, pero si Eduardo lo hacía, si él deseaba quedarse y volver a retomar su puesto al lado del otro, se tragaría sus deseos y orgullo, y aceptaría convertirse en una herramienta más de aquel hombre.

—¿Qué harás tú? —se felicitó a si mismo por lograr que sus palabras no sonasen rotas.

—Yo...

Nunca espero ver a Eduardo dudar y mostrar inseguridad alguna vez en su vida, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido le vio frágil y vulnerable mientras se deslizaba sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo y ocultar su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

—Mi abuela vivió cerca de 90 años, mi abuelo 70 años, considerando eso un promedio de vida para mí serían 80 años, al menos siendo optimistas, si pienso en todo lo que he hecho, diría que solo me quedan un par de décadas más de vida y no puedo decir que haya disfrutado de mi vida hasta ahora. ¿No es eso patético?

No sabía que decir, ni se atrevía a hacerlo.

—No quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida sirviendo y arreglando los problemas de un imbécil.

Fue inevitable que sus labios se curvarán en una sonrisa escuchando a Eduardo despotricar contra su doppelgänger.

—Ven conmigo, no necesitamos nada de esto, todo termino, nuestra guerra acabo, él tiene lo que quiere, el Líder Rojo cayó.

—¿Al menos tienes un plan en mente?

—No, pero sé que tú lo tienes, siempre lo tienes, por eso confío en ti.

—Eres un inútil, ¿lo sabías?

—Si no lo fuera no me amarías como lo haces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es solo una idea suelta para un fanfic.


	15. Sin titulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este solo es el primer capitulo de una historia Tord/Edd, Tom/Edd, Edd/Eduardo, Matt/Mark que no sé si vale la pena continuar, pero ya esta el primer capitulo, es un AU cuya idea original no es mía, yo solo escribí el primer capitulo por petición, así que no sé si deba continuarla por mi cuenta aunque la trama ya se encuentra hecha y lo único que falta es desarrollar los capítulos.  
¿Alguien realmente estaría interesado en continuar leyendo esta historia?  
Oh, si. Lo había olvidado, el capitulo 14. Base (Edd/Eduardo), es parte de esta historia, prácticamente seria parte de los capítulos finales.

—¿Qué quieres, Tord?

A través de la pantalla la voz malhumorada de Edd resonó con indiferencia provocando que Tord se estremeciera ante la sensación de frialdad que se apodero de su despacho, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa intentando aparentar cierta amabilidad para intentar apaciguar la hostilidad del otro, sin embargo, el rostro de Edd continuo impasible con su ceño fruncido y mostrando su hartazgo por la situación, podía notar como había bajado peso desde la última vez que logro ponerse en contacto con él, su uniforme cubierto de sangre y fango colgaba holgado de su cuerpo cubierto de heridas a medio tratar mientras que las bolsas bajo sus ojos le hacían preguntarse cuando fue que durmió por última vez. 

—Estas hecho una mierda —hablo sin meditar en sus palabras.

—Atacaron a mi escuadrón y la mitad de ellos apenas lo lograron sobrevivir, tengo suerte de solo estar hecho una mierda y no bajo tierra.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tord se desvaneció mostrando un gesto serio.

—Te enviare refuerzos.

Su tono seco e inflexivo hubiera hecho que cualquier otra persona agachara la cabeza y aceptara su palabra como una ley inquebrantable, pero ahí estaba la diferencia, Edd no era cualquier persona.

—Si necesitara refuerzos los habría pedido, no necesito que arruines mi trabajo con más hombres de los que necesito. 

—Perdiste la mitad de un escuadrón.

—¡Sabían el riesgo de la misión!

Trago saliva observando como la cansada mirada de Edd se avivaba con fiereza mientras escupía cada una de aquellas palabras, lucia como un animal rabioso a punto de atacar, su postura, su voz, su aptitud, todo le recordaba a su pequeño error de años atrás que había crecido hasta convertirse en una amenaza lo suficientemente considerable para obligarlo a mantenerse con la guardia en alto sobre todo aquel territorio, por un momento incluso creyó que la persona que aparecía en la pantalla no era el Edd verdadero sino aquel clon que había escapado de sus manos y ahora se alzaba en su contra, sin embargo había una enorme diferencia entre ambos, y esa era su mirada, aquel clon siempre le observo con odio mientras que Edd solo le mostraba su furia cada vez que sentía que le subestimaba, sin embargo su ira siempre terminaba extinguiéndose.

—Volveré a preguntar, ¿qué quieres?

—Esperaba un poco más de calidez de tu parte considerando que es la primera de mis llamadas que respondes en semanas.

Del otro lado de la pantalla Edd pareció relajarse bajando los hombros y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos envueltas en sucios vendajes.

—Tord, estoy cansado, no he dormido en días, tengo que terminar con esta guerra antes de que el invierno comience o todo mi maldito esfuerzo por minimizar las pérdidas de esta campaña se habrá ido al carajo —dijo Edd haciendo que sus palabras sonasen como un adulto intentando hacer entender a un niño un concepto tan básico que el mero hecho de tener que explicarlo resultaba estúpido—. ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para preocuparme de tu pene cuando tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme?

—¿Piensas que eso es por lo único que te busco? —espeto, había algo de verdad en las palabras de Edd, pero se negaba a admitirlo abiertamente.

—¿Por qué tendría que pensar lo contrario? —dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos negándose a mirar a Tord—. ¿No puedes simplemente revolcarte con cualquier puta como la última vez? Dudo mucho que te importe si es mi culo o el de alguien más el que te coges.

Nuevamente aquel tema, su rostro palideció antes de comenzar enrojecer avergonzado, odiaba cada vez que Edd le echaba en cara aquello, fue solo una vez y ni siquiera podría considerar lo que hizo una aventura, la mujer era una completa desconocida que se marchó cuando todo termino y nunca más volvió a saber nada de ella, quería protestar, decirle que eso no significo nada para él, que fue únicamente un desliz luego de meses de que se ausentara, pero entonces la palabras de Edd finalmente conectaron en su cabeza, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que no le importaba si se acostaba con alguien más? O quizás, que tenía a alguien que lo sustituyera cuando estaban separados y que él debía hacer lo mismo.

—¿Es lo que tú haces, Edd?

—¿Crees que soy como tú?

Edd suspiro agotado, sabía que estaban llegando a aquel punto muerto en donde solo discutirían recriminándose por todos y cada uno de sus errores del pasado y del presente, volvería a cuestionarse porque seguían juntos, porque siquiera volvió a ser tan estúpido para volver a creer en Tord, no necesitaba aquel peso extra sobre él, suficiente tenia con preocuparse de sus planes como para que sus emociones lo abrumaran y entorpecieran sus decisiones.

—Escucha Tord, ¿crees que realmente tengo tiempo para coger con alguien cuando apenas tengo tiempo de dormir o de siquiera comer? Tu eres quien mejor debería saber cómo es esto.

—Es diferente.

Los ojos de Edd se entrecerraron ante la respuestas de Tord, extendió su mano dispuesto a cortar la comunicación, pero se detuvo cuando se percato como las puertas del despacho se abrían y por ellas entraba Matt llevando a Tom a rastras cuyo visor colgaba roto de su cuello. El silencio se apodero del lugar, ninguno había esperado aquel encuentro no planeado, el único que no parecía consciente de la situación era Tom que había girado su rostro hacia Matt esperando una explicación del inusual recibimiento.

—¡¿Qué diablos paso con ustedes?!

Edd fue el primero en romper el silencio, su seriedad y rabia desaparecieron en el momento en que su foco de atención se dirigió a los recién llegados, para Tord la forma en que el rostro de Tom pareció iluminarse al reconocer la voz solo provoco su rabia, conocía demasiado bien los sentimientos de Tom hacía Edd desde la secundaria y lo odiaba por eso, pero a diferencia de él, Edd nunca pareció percatarse de ellos, incluso ahora parecía ignorarlos por completo pese a ser tan obvios que hasta Matt se había percatado de ellos, sin embargo aquel asunto era un secreto a voces que nadie se atrevía a mencionar.

—Solo algunos problemas con el trabajo —respondió Tom con una media sonrisa dirigiéndose al punto en el que había escuchado la voz de Edd.

—Tu maldita copia casi nos asesina —hablo Matt malhumorado, incluso si le alegraba ver a Edd nuevamente y darse cuenta que no era el único que sufría, prefería terminar con aquella platica e ir a la enfermería, la única razón por la que estaban ahí en aquel momento era porque sería más fácil librarse de Tord por el resto del día si le entregaban un informe de la situación primero.

—Por lo visto se esta volviendo un problema más grande de lo que pensaba —reflexiono Edd.

—Supongo que después de todo sería mucho más fácil eliminarlo —dijo Tord encogiéndose de hombros, su plan original siempre fue deshacerse de aquel clon defectuoso, pero necesitaba justificar su existencia ante Edd y mentir sobre el propósito de su creación fue mucho más fácil que confesar la verdad.

Logro notar cierta incomodidad en Tom y Matt que parecían querer protestar, aunque sabía bien que no lo harían, después de todo ambos habían aprendido que él único que podía ir contra sus deseos era Edd, que ellos no tenían ninguna clase de voz y voto en sus decisiones, y que ir en contra de sus deseos implicaría algún castigo, desde simplemente negarles atención médica o suministros hasta enviarlos a trabajos que podrían costarles la vida.

—Considerando las circunstancias seria lo mejor, una amenaza menos de la cual preocuparse. En fin, fue bueno verlos nuevamente, pero el tiempo apremia.

No hubo oportunidad de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo para que Edd permaneciera, apenas termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras su imagen desapareció de la pantalla, la sonrisa en el rostro de Tom desapareció en el momento que se percató de la usencia de Edd, mientras que Matt sencillamente permaneció indiferente, ambos sabían el porque de la brusca despedida de Edd, su llegada probablemente solo había sido una alegre coincidencia que le dio una perfecta excusa para terminar con una más de sus peleas.

—¿Y bien? —Tord hablo levantándose de su haciendo y caminando hasta quedar a un par de pasos de los recién llegados.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante el tono autoritario de Tord que seguramente planeaba desquitarse con ellos; Tom pudo notar como Matt apretaba su hombro, solo necesito aquella señal para saber que era mejor que cerrara la boca y lo dejara hablar.

—Fue una trampa, los rehenes ya estaban muertos cuando llegamos. No hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer —toda su misión se resumía en aquellas simples palabras, no hubo nada que recuperar o que salvar, solo pudieron huir intentando sobrevivir a aquel intento de acabar con sus vidas del que apenas lograron escapar en una pieza.

—Espero un informe para mañana en mi escritorio. Retírense.

La sorpresa se reflejó en ambos rostros, habían esperado recibir alguna clase de represalia por su fracaso, pero tampoco iban a cuestionar su suerte, así que se apuraron en desaparecer.

Nunca hubo esperanza de recuperar a sus hombres, desde un principio Tom y Matt había sido conducidos a una trampa que pudo haberles costado la vida, quizás su relación no fuera la mejor, pero eso no significaba que los quisiera muertos, reflexiono las palabras de Matt: “casi nos asesina”. Al principio había tomado aquellas palabras como una simple exageración, sin embargo, escucharlo decir como aquel rescate de rehenes había sido una trampa desde el inicio le hizo caer en cuenta que los había enviado como corderos al matadero, subestimo a aquella copia pensando que mantendría la suficiente simpatía por Tom y Matt para evitar herirlos, pero viendo el estado en que habían llegado se dio cuentas de lo equivocado que estaba.

Cometió un error creando aquel clon pensando que seria un buen sustituto temporal de Edd en su ausencia, debió haberlo sabido desde un inicio cuando lo primero que recibió fue la mirada de un animal salvaje que confuso intento atacarlo, si hubiera sido inteligente lo habría matado en aquel momento, pero ver el desafío y el desprecio en su mirada lo enfureció, quería someterlo hasta borrar cada rastro de orgullo de su rostro, verlo sumiso y obediente a sus caprichos, incapaz de desobedecer o cuestionarlo, quería que Edd volviera a ser el mismo de años atrás cuando solo había adoración en sus gestos y palabras.

Se sorprendió a si mismo al encontrarse al darse cuenta que no estaba pensando en aquel clon sino en el verdadero Edd, su imaginación le había llevado a sustituir a aquel experimento fallido con Edd, su Edd, la tortura, la humillación, todas y cada una de las cosas horribles que su mente había ideado para aquel clon se había encontrado pensándolas para Edd.

Paso su mano por su cabello con un gesto consternado y cerro los ojos, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.


End file.
